¿Quieres estar conmigo?
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Las consecuencias de estar juntos remuerden la conciencia de Booth y los peores temores de Brennan... Me convencieron... hice un epílogo, ahora, se esperan hasta que empiece la secuela.. espero que les guste....
1. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

**¿Quieres estar Conmigo?**

**Capítulo 1¿Qué pasó anoche?  
**

El punzante dolor de cabeza fue lo primero que trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos a la Doctora Brennan. Podía sentir cómo, con cada latido de su corazón la sangre se bombeaba a su cerebro, provocándole una incomodidad pocas veces antes sentida. Lastimeramente, se tocó la frente, tratando de aminorar el dolor.

Esa resaca no se terminará ni con Aspirinas…- pensó. Mientras se levantaba de la cama, abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz molestaba demasiado a sus ojos, obviamente ya era de mañana.

Genial… fotofobia- musitó.

Lentamente, puso un pie fuera de la cama, aventurándose a mirar a su alrededor. Su habitación estaba tal cual la última vez que la había visto, exceptuando lo desordenada de su cama, la cubrecama estaba en el piso, bastante lejos de donde debería y las sábanas estaban arrugadas a más no poder, ciertamente algo había pasado la noche anterior, el problema era que no recordaba qué.

Sintió algo de frió, sus brazos, instintivamente, se levantaron para intentar darle algo de calor al cuerpo mediante la fricción, recién allí se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado, estaba completamente desnuda.

.-¡Demonios!- exclamó y tomó una de las sábanas de la cama para taparse. volvió a tomarse la cabeza, con la vaga esperanza de recolectar la información suficiente que le permitiera reconstruir lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a tratar, más concientemente, de rehacer su noche anterior.

Booth había llegado con una inmensa pila de reportes, había que terminar su informe para el fiscal de distrito. Habían trabajado hasta la medianoche o más, luego, cansados, habían decidido tomar algo de cerveza y relajarse un poco, luego, recordaba haber preparado unos tragos (que no recordaba de qué ni con qué los habían preparado) y luego, en su cabeza habían una vega idea de haber bailado… aparte de eso, su noche era una incógnita.

Se levantó amarrándose la sábana al cuerpo tal cual una toga y comenzó a avanzar por el apartamento, tratando de encontrar una pista de lo sucedido la noche anterior. El olor a hotcakes recién hechos llamó su atención por lo que, intrigada, se dirigió rauda a la cocina, pero nada de lo que se había imaginado le prepararía para lo que vería a continuación.

Seely Booth se encontraba, sólo con unos interesantes bóxers con una figurita de smile en el trasero, preparaba, silbando lo que Brennan creyó ser "Catch a Falling Star" (N/A: creo que la canción se escribe así). Los hot cakes subían y bajaban para caer de nuevo en el sartén.

.-¿Booth¿Qué haces aquí? Interesantes calzoncillos- preguntó aunque, en cierta forma no quería saber cómo era que había quedado allí.

.-Son Boxers ¿De acuerdo¿Qué crees que hago?... El desayuno… se dio vuelta, dejó los hot cakes en un plato y se acercó a su compañera para alcanzarle un vaso con agua y una sal de frutas – toma esto… te quitará algo de la resaca-.

.-No entiendo ¿Por qué estás aquí?-.

.-¿Es qué no lo recuerdas Tempe?- le preguntó con esa sonrisa que sólo él podía conseguir.

.-No… ¿Qué debería recordar?- por toda contestación, el sonriente agente se tragó su sonrisa, cambiándose por un semblante extremadamente serio.

.-Nada… no deberías recordar nada…- reconoció mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

.-Preparaste el desayuno-.

.-Sí. Anoche dijimos que yo prepararía el desayuno y tú lavarías los platos…-.

.-Sí claro, como si yo fuera a acceder a eso…-.

.-Te sorprendería saber a las cosas que accediste anoche…- dijo el agente para sí mismo.

.-¿Qué? Iré a cambiarme y volveré para tomar desayuno ¿Te parece?-.

.-Sí, claro…- respondió Boot a nadie en particular.

Brennan, mucho más tranquila que antes, volvió a su habitación para cambiarse. Quince minutos después, la antropóloga volvía a la cocina para desayunar, al volver, Boot, ya estaba completamente vestido.

.-Saben bien, te felicito- habló Brennan, después de atacar el primero de sus hotcakes.

.-¿Qué? Ah… sí… me alegro que te gusten…- Boot miraba al plato no muy convencido.

.-Boot ¿Estás bien? Te ves preocupado… ¿Pasa algo?- el agente levantó la vista sin mirar a los ojos a su compañera.

.-No, no Huesos… no sucede nada- respondió nada convencido.

.-De acuerdo… oye, tienes que enseñarme a hacer esto… no comía así desde… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo- Brennan sonrió y siguió comiendo, mientras su interlocutor comía de cuando en cuando.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Brennan lavó los platos, mientras Boot volvía a enfrascarse en los informes.

.-¿Faltan muchos expedientes?- preguntó Brennan al ver a Boot con más de la mitad de la pila de informes en el lado de pendientes.

.-No, este, no… en realidad confirmo que estén todos listos, no queremos sorpresas… ¿Cierto?-.

.-No, claro que no… me voy a bañar, me siento muy cansada… cualquier cosa me gritas ¿De acuerdo?

.-Claro-.

Brennan se metió a la tina para relajarse, quizás así recordaría lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sin embargo, sólo le tomó un par de minutos el quedarse dormida en la tina.

.-¡Brennan!- oyó al otro lado de la puerta, mientras tocaban.

¿Sí?-.

.-Ya me voy, es tarde y tengo que terminar esto antes de recoger a Parker, te veré el lunes.

.-¡Claro!-.

Brennan salió de la tina, sin noción clara de cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño, algo no le quedaba claro, pero decidió que mientras se sintiera tan cansada no lograría mucho así que se fue a dormir otro rato a la habitación. La cama estaba hecha, seguramente Boot la hizo antes de irse, pensó…

.-Un momento…- el chispazo aclaró todo en su mente… - No puede ser… ¿O sí?-.

Hasta aquí el primer episodio, de algo que no va a tener más de dos capítulos (espero) no alcanzo a escribir más porque me vienen a buscar…

Saludos…Katie.


	2. ¿Qué es peor, el silencio o?

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

**Capítulo 2¿Qué es peor, el silencio o el remordimiento?**

_**En el capítulo anterior... **_

Brennan salió de la tina, sin noción clara de cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño, algo no le quedaba claro, pero decidió que mientras se sintiera tan cansada no lograría mucho así que se fue a dormir otro rato a la habitación. La cama estaba hecha, seguramente Booth la  
hizo antes de irse, pensó…

.-Un momento…- el chispazo aclaró todo en su mente… - No puede ser… ¿O sí?-.

Movió su cabeza negando, tratando de alejar cualquier remota posibilidad de que entre ella y su compañero hubiese sucedido algo la noche anterior.

.-No Temperance… no puede haber pasado nada… Booth no dejaría que nada pasara…-.

No contenta con sus propias respuestas, se acostó para tratar de dormir algo, se sentía demasiado cansada como para hacer alguna otra cosa, pero, pronto comenzó a darse vueltas en la cama, tratando de recordar, sin ningún éxito, lo sucedido la noche anterior. El reloj comenzó a avanzar sin dejarle nada a lo que aferrarse a la doctora Temperance Brennan, al menos, nada que la dejara ni un poco más tranquila.

Booth cerró la puerta del apartamento de Brennan casi al borde de un ataque de ira contra la antropóloga ¿Cómo era posible que la resaca de la noche anterior fuera tan grande que no recordara nada?

Cerró con un portazo la puerta del edificio de su compañera. Irritado más por el hecho de que él no se atreviera a decirle que sí había pasado algo, que por el hecho de que ella no se acordara de qué era lo que había pasado.

Se subió al auto y lejos de arrancar, se quedó ahí estático, sin saber qué hacer; se había quedado en el departamento de su compañera esperando alguna clase de señal que le indicar que ella también recordaba, alguna mirada, algún gesto que delatara que se hacía la desentendida, sin embargo, era la misma Brennan que conocía desde siempre, y sin embargo había algo diferente entre ellos.

.-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó mientras le pegaba al volante de su camioneta y luego apoyaba allí su cabeza cansado.

Al contrario de Brennan, él sí se acordaba de todo, hasta el último detalle de la noche anterior y sabía que desde ese momento, nada podía ser igual que antes, que ambos habían destruido las barreras que se habían impuesto a sí mismos para mantener una buena relación, tanto como amigos, como colegas.

Encendió el auto y fue a su apartamento, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada y luego de dejar sus expedientes y cambiarse de ropa fue a casa de su ex, por su hijo.

.-¿Estás bien Booth?- preguntó Rebecca cuando vio pasar a su ex, con cara de funeral.

.-¿Qué… yo? Sí, claro, bien… ¿Está Parker?- mientras pasaba el umbral de la puerta.

.-Fue a la casa del vecino, mientras te esperaba… llegará dentro de pronto, al menos tan pronto, como se dé cuenta de que tu camioneta está afuera… ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?-.

.-Creo que esperaré a Parker en la camioneta…- Booth hizo el amago de salir, cuando su ex lo atajó por el brazo.

.-Mala respuesta. Pasa, habla conmigo…- le indicó la cocina.

Ambos pasaron a la cocina de la casa, donde Rebecca sacó un par de tazones de la alacena y sirvió café, al tiempo que extendía uno de los tazones de humeante y caliente líquido a su visitante.

.-¿Qué sucede?-.

.-Nada, Rebecca…-.

.-¿Y qué hay de la cara de funeral¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?-.

.-Nada, lo mismo de siempre… en serio Rebecca, no sucede nada-.

.-Como sea, pero con esa cara no te llevarás a Parker… se supone que tus visitas deben ser alegres, no parecer que lo llevas al cementerio al sepelio de su perro…- Booth sonrió ante ese comentario.

.-Problemas… esos nunca faltan…- terminó por responder el agente.

.-No son del trabajo, con esos parece que te doliera una muela, así que deben ser personales… dime… ¿Cómo está la Doctora Brennan?-.

.-¿Qué…¿Qué tiene que ver Huesos en todo esto?-.

.-La última vez que te vi con esa cara de funeral fue cuando la secuestraron… cuando viniste a ver a Parker te vi con esa misma cara, y luego salió en las noticias que la habían… tú sabes…-.

.-¿Enterrado viva bajo toneladas de arena?... un día normal en su vida…-.

.-Como sea… ¿Le sucedió algo?-.

.-Nada… a ella nada…-.

.-¿Y entonces?-.

.-Nada… mira, te agradezco por el café, iré por Parker para saludarlo… en algo tienes razón, no me lo puedo llevar esta semana, se merece más que esto… le traje esto- le alcanzó varias historietas – dáselas cuando llegue, no me gusta darle regalos cuando hay más niños presentes-.

.-Claro…- contestó Rebecca.

.-Fue el sonido de la puerta lo que los interrumpió, Parker venía corriendo a los brazos de su padre, al alcanzarlo, Booth lo alzó en sus brazos.

.-¿Estás bien pequeño?-.

.-Si papi…- contestó contento el niño

.-Te traje muchas historietas- Parker miró ansioso tratando de ver qué historietas le había traído, Rebecca se las tendió.

.-¡Genial! Gracias papá ¿Ya nos vamos?-.

.-Lo lamento hijo, la próxima semana vendré por ti… no me siento bien y no podría cuidarte si me enfermo ¿O sí?-.

.-Pero yo te cuido si te enfermas…- el semblante del niño lucía triste y Booth se odió por no llevárselo, pero la verdad era que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

.-Ese es trabajo de los padres ¿Cierto Rebecca?- la aludida asintió - ¿Ves?-.

.-Tu padre no se siente bien cariño, pero te promete que si se siente mejor irá a la escuela por ti en la semana ¿Verdad?-.

.-Claro que sí, campeón- Parker se sintió un poco mejor y dejó ir a su padre.

Una vez de nuevo en la camioneta Booth se sentía peor que antes, si es que eso era posible, se sentía una basura de persona, había dejado a su hijo, por un problema del que no tenía ni arte, ni parte.

Volvió al departamento totalmente derrotado, no lograba olvidar ni pensar en otra cosa que la noche anterior y las posibles consecuencias que traerían para ambos.

Durante el resto del día intentó, infructuosamente, tomar energías para volver al departamento de Brennan y dejar en claro qué sería de su relación de ahí en adelante, pero simplemente no podía abandonar su propio departamento, menos aún, ir al de alguien más. Su teléfono celular sonó varias veces, era Rebecca, no quería sermones así que cansado de su insistencia, terminó por apagarlo.

Las botellas de cerveza se apilaban en la mesa de centro, había tomado una, tratando de despejar su cabeza y ya iba en la quinta, sin olvidar nada, es más, parecía que cada sorbo de cerveza traía a su mente recuerdos más vívidos y sensaciones cada vez más reales. Recordaba cada uno de los actos que viviese el día anterior, cada beso, cada caricia, con una certeza presencial. Más que recordar, con cada cerveza, revivía más realistamente la noche que había compartido con Brennan.

Recordaba haber comido comida tailandesa, haber seguido revisando el informe para el fiscal de distrito, luego, para distraerse, haber bebido un par de cervezas, fue justo ahí cuando empezó la calamidad.

* * *

**Ani Lauri y Mary Riz...**

**bueno, aquí estoy con la continuación del fic... espero, de verdad que les guste... saludos...**

**KATIE **


	3. Bonus track: Lo que pasó anoche

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

**Capítulo 3: Bonus Track, Lo que pasó esa noche.**

Recordaba haber comido comida tailandesa, seguir revisando el informe para el fiscal de distrito, luego, para distraerse, haber bebido un par de cervezas, fue justo ahí cuando empezó la calamidad.

Mientras buscaba más botellas de cerveza en el fondo de un gabinete, había encontrado una botella de Tequila perfectamente sellada, que Brennan ni siquiera recordaba que existiese en su departamento (quizás hacía cuantos años que se la habían regalado que ya ni se acordaba), comenzaron tomándose una medida, pero estaba añejado y sabía exquisitamente, así que siguieron con un par de medidas, más tarde, a petición de Brennan (que ya estaba bastante bebida, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto y de un licor tan fuerte) terminaron haciendo una competencia de quién aguantaba más margaritas, de esas que se hacen con gajos de limón y sal en la mano.

Cuando ya iban en la quinta ronda, su compañera se rindió aduciendo que había sobrepasado sus límites de manera escandalosa, en el mismo momento tocaban una canción lenta en la radio, y él, fuera de toda lógica y decoro, le tomó la mano derecha, para dejarla en su hombro, mientras tomaba su otra mano y comenzaba a bailar lentamente. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y el pudo espirar el perfume que desprendía su cabello, olía a chocolate.

Minutos después, cuando algo de la cordura y lógica de la antropóloga comenzaban a aflorar a pesar de los varios grados de alcohol dentro de su sistema, y ella quiso desistir del abrazo de su compañero intentando alejarse; contrariado, le levantó la cara y antes de poder pensar siquiera lo que hacía, acercó su cabeza robándole un beso.

Fue en ese momento que la cordura le llegó a él, y asustado intentó terminar el beso, pero fue muy tarde, pues Brennan le correspondía, abrazándolo por el cuello. Aún quedaban restos de limón y sal en sus labios, así que sus labios sabían a margarita, o según lo que pensó en ese momento, más sabían al cielo, que a otra cosa.

El beso comenzó lento, pues ninguno de los dos sabía si el otro se detendría, sin embargo, poco a poco, fueron encontrando el sentir del otro, mediante ese simple gesto. Booth la abrazó más fuerte y su boca pidió acceso a la de su compañera; Brennan, incapaz de pensar nada racional en ese momento, accedió gustosa; así el beso se fue profundizando, mientras ambos trataban de memorizar cada sensación, cada reacción y cada emoción, que provocaba ese beso en su interior y en el otro, además de aprender cada rincón del otro.

Sólo terminaron el contacto de sus labios cuando el oxigeno fue una necesidad imperiosa, allí recién, vio que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y un brillo, que jamás había visto antes, en los ojos en la racional y empírica doctora Temperance Brennan.

Huesos, yo…-.

.-Shh- fue la respuesta que recibió de la doctora, antes de recibir otro beso.

Ya no era un beso delicado, iba cargado de todo aquello que no estaba permitido decirse. Las manos de ninguno de los dos estaban quietas, las de ellas estaban en el pelo de él, y las de Booth recorrían la espalda de Brennan.

Ya ni supieron cuando las ella estaban en la espalda de Booth, ni como las de Booth acariciaban los muslos de ella. Y su boca recorría sin resistencia el cuello de la antropóloga, con esa acción, se fue lo último de su resistencia.

La recostó sobre el sillón y sus manos corrieron libres por el cuerpo de ella, provocando suaves gemidos que lo volvían loco, sabía perfectamente que de no parar, ya no podría detenerse. Las manos de Brennan tomaron su camisa y comenzaron a tirar de ella, logrando romper el contacto un momento, sólo para poder lograr que él terminara el trabajo, un momento después, era ella quien disfrutaba del torso desnudo del agente. Seely Booth no supo más del mundo ni de sus responsabilidades una vez que sintió las caricias de Brennan en su piel que le producían descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo, aumentando aún más lo increíblemente sensual del momento.

La siguiente en ser despojada de la camisa fue ella, dejando al descubierto un sostén negro de encaje, una visión perfecta a los ojos del agente, quien volvió a su tarea, auto-impuesta, de marcar todo el cuerpo de su compañera como suyo. El ritmo de las respiraciones entregaba mucha más información de la que hubiesen querido, decía de una y mil formas, lo excitados, extasiados, ansiosos, y más que nada, lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro.

.-No te imaginas lo hermosa que eres huesos…- murmuró Booth antes de volver a atrapar los labios de la mujer entre los suyos y volver a tumbarse sobre ella y acariciar sus muslos por sobre el pantalón.

.-Creo que comienzo a entenderlo…- respondió Brennan al sentir qué tan deseoso estaba de ella.

.-Si…- beso- quieres…- beso- podemos…-beso- parar…- intentó parar Booth antes de que pasaran el punto de no retorno, pero un temerario ataque de ella a su cuello lo dejó indefenso ante el enemigo.

De pronto, el sillón comenzó a incomodarlos, por lo que Booth se levantó para sentarse, a lo que ella reaccionó sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. El primer contacto fue increíblemente placentero para ambos, se sentían en el cielo en brazos del otro. Fue como los besos bajaron de la quijada al cuello, y del cuello a los senos de la doctora, donde el sostén que tanto le había gustado al agente, ya eran un estorbo, lentamente, lo sacó dejando a la vista dos bien formados senos, listos para ser conquistados por el operativo del FBI.

Al comenzar a besar los senos de Brennan, esta, dentro de lo agitada que estaba, sólo atinó a musitar quedamente el nombre del hombre que la estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido con ningún hombre, pues todo el placer que había llegado a sentir con otros, Booth lograba intensificarlo a la potencia de x.

Y ahí fue, al escuchar la respiración rápida de ella repitiendo su nombre fue más de lo que podía soportar, ahí Seely Booth, pasó el punto de no retorno, ya no había vuelta atrás, la necesitaba suya por completo, así que, con la fuerza del momento, la levantó en vilo, asida a él por las piernas y la llevó a su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama con ella aún abrazándolo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras mordía delicadamente sus hombros, haciendo que ella repitiera una y otra vez su nombre, luego, inesperadamente para ella, que estaba sumida en un sopor que la dejaba a su absoluta merced, cambió de posición, dejándola entre él y la cama, mientras recorría lentamente, para desgracia de ella toda su anatomía, sin despegar las yemas de sus dedos de la caliente piel, de la que estaba pasando de compañera a amante, en una noche de la que, secretamente en lo más profundo de su ser, esperaba fuera la primera de muchas más de ahí en adelante.

La respiración de ella era cada vez más agitada, haciendo crecer aún más el deseo por ella a cada minuto, pero no impedía que se volviera sádico, postergando a propósito el momento que ambos esperaban, sólo para poder probar quién de los dos se rendía primero. Así, el camino que recorrían sus manos un tiempo antes, ahora lo recorrían sus labios, casi matando a su amante de placer. Ya estaba hecho, ya no podían ser sólo compañeros de trabajo.

Brennan, impaciente como muy pocas veces en su vida, no esperó a que Booth terminara su cometido para volver a besarlo, provocando en ambos, un vértigo sólo atribuible al increíble momento que estaban pasando juntos. Esa fue la señal que él esperaba, había probado que no era tan metódica y racional como creía y que, como cualquier ser humano, era dominada por sus instintos más salvajes al darse las condiciones.

Más despacio que la vez anterior, y sin parar de besarla, fue abriendo el ojal que contenía al broche de sus jeans, para luego torturarla bajando despacio, muy despacio, el cierre del pantalón; ella, desesperada por la tortura que representaba la lentitud de su acompañante, hecha una exhalación, invirtió los papeles, dejándolo a él bajo su cuerpo, y de pasada, su voluntad.

Ahora el atacado era él, ya que Brennan había cambiado de parecer sobre los pantalones de ambos, tomando por camino, el mismo procedimiento que realizase su compañero, comenzó a recorrer pausadamente la cara de él con suaves besos, que continuaron hasta el cuello donde pasaron a ser más profundos y pasionales, total, si él había reclamado su cuerpo como propio, lo mismo podía hacer ella.

Reconoció toda la arquitectura de su cuerpo enmarcada en un torneado cuerpo, al que agradecía por tomar tres vasos de leche al día y ejercitarse todos, absolutamente, todos los días. Así, lentamente igual que él, sacó el cinturón del pantalón de su victima y lo tiró lejos donde no estorbara a nadie. Mientras, él pensaba que ninguna de sus más exóticas fantasías se comparaba con lo magnífico de ese momento.

.-Me encanta…- murmuró mientras besaba su torso desnudo ascendentemente, con la intención de volver a la cara del que ya era mucho más que un compañero de trabajo. Al llegar allí, no contenta con su trabajo volteó la cara de su acompañante y murmuró una orden justo a su oído -¿No crees que ya me has hecho esperar lo suficiente Seely?-.

La orden impuesta fue obedecida inmediatamente por Booth, quien con un rápido movimiento ya volvía a tomar el control de la situación, dejando, mucho más rápido de lo que ella se imaginaba, a SU doctora, pues ahora lo podía decir con entera propiedad, sin los pantalones que tanto les estorbaban a ambos. La ropa interior de Brennan, al igual que su sostén, eran de encaje negro, y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de quien los viera, pero para él representaban el último obstáculo antes de conquistar la gloria.

Pero aún faltaba algo y los siguientes en irse fueron sus propios pantalones, dejándole frente a ella en unos simpáticos bóxers blancos. Lo siguiente que vio Temperance Brennan, fue la cara de Seely Booth y esa sonrisa tan propia de él, antes de caer bajo el influjo demencial de sus labios en los suyos.

No supieron qué tanto tiempo jugaron entre sí, antes de rendirse ante lo inevitable y las últimas prendas de ambos cayeron en algún lugar del piso, muy lejos de ellos y sus actividades.

Al llegar al clímax, ambos quedaron exhaustos, pero increíblemente felices, Booth la abrazó, quedando a la altura de su nariz, la que atravesó delicadamente con sus dedos, notando en directo, lo que siempre había analizado desde lejos, su nariz era perfecta, "no sólo su nariz, sino toda ella es absolutamente perfecta", pensó.

Ella alcanzó su mano, enlazándola con la suya, un gesto que decía mucho más que lo podían decir las palabras.

.-¿Te quedas conmigo?- pronunció quedamente Brennan antes de dormirse.

.-Para siempre…- respondió él, serio, mientras se dedicaba a analizar lo que había sucedido, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente su brazo. Y besaba su frente.

Varias veces durante la noche agradecería a la providencia su buena suerte por poder decir lo que hacía mucho tiempo sentía, pero era incapaz de afirmar frente a ella.

.-Te amo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Preguntó al aire, pues ella estaba dormida, aunque alguna parte de ella lo escuchó, pues algo murmuró entre sueños.

Aun incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar le tomó mucho el quedarse dormido, podía afirmar que casi amanecía cuando se abandonó al reino de Morfeo en los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando un maldito (según él) rayito de sol por darle en la cara, lo despertó. Molesto refunfuñó, antes de despertar completamente, Temperance se había movido, quedando sobre su lado izquierdo y él la abrazaba por la espalda; de ahí que el rayito le diera en la cara.

Como ya estaba despierto, optó por ir a preparar el desayuno, despacio, para no despertar a la mujer que dormía junto a él, se descorrió de ella y una vez estuvo sin riesgo de despertarla, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió de la cama, con la misión de preparar el desayuno, pero primero, encontrar sus calzoncillos.

Mientras buscaba sus bóxers, que tenían una carita de Smile, encontró el resto de su ropa, con la que partió a la cocina, cerca de media hora después de eso, Temperance Brennan despertaría, y el resto, es historia.

Espero que les guste este pequeño bonus track, que explica qué fue lo que pasó entre Booth y Brennan, espero que no me haya quedado muy grosero ni muy vulgar, conste que traté de que saliera explícito en su justa medida…

* * *

**Bueno, tomatazos, críticas, comentarios felicitaciones… vayan con su mouse a donde dice, submit review y dejen su impresión…**

**De antemano gracias, saludos.**

**Katie.**


	4. La resaca no puede ser peor que no saber

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_En el capítulo anterior…quitando el bonus track...  
_

.-No Temperance… no puede haber pasado nada… Booth no dejaría que nada pasara…-.

No contenta con sus propias respuestas, se acostó para tratar de dormir algo, se sentía demasiado cansada como para hacer alguna otra cosa, pero, pronto comenzó a darse vueltas en la cama, tratando de recordar, sin ningún éxito, lo sucedido la noche anterior. El reloj comenzó a avanzar sin dejarle nada a lo que aferrarse a la doctora Temperance Brennan, al menos, nada que la dejara ni un poco más tranquila.

**Capítulo 4: La resaca no puede ser peor que el no saber…**

La hora pasó, dejando a la antropóloga más adolorida que antes, pues trataba de figurarse qué había sucedido y no podía. Ninguna imagen se le venía a la sino, sólo sensaciones, que la asustaban cada vez más.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, finalmente se rindió, optó por terminar con su tortura y levantarse, de todas formas ya se notaba que no dormiría y no le hacía ningún bien al mundo quedándose en cama todo el día. Decidió que ir al laboratorio la ayudaría.

El camino al laboratorio fue tranquilo, un día sábado por la tarde significaba poca gente en la calle y menos tiempo en el auto. En el laboratorio la recibió uno de los guardias que no tomó como extraordinario que la antropóloga estrella del laboratorio Médico-Forense estuviese en la oficina un día sábado, simplemente era algo normal.

El pitido de la tarjeta pasando por el lector, en la entrada de las mesas de examen retumbó en el espacio abierto, Temperance Brennan se sentía allí más en casa que en su propio apartamento. La antropóloga, avanzó a la mesa llevando una caja en la mano, dentro de ella, se encontraban restos procedentes de la primera guerra mundial, su actividad preferida a la hora de relajarse.

El resto de la tarde lo invirtió en identificar a un comandante francés, de cerca de treinta años. Sin embargo, ni el silencio del santuario que representaba para ella su lugar de trabajo, pudo traerle las respuestas que necesitaba para calmar su tangible preocupación, cansada, fue a su oficina a escuchar música. Minutos después, la oficina se inundaba del sonido armonioso de John Lee Hooker, mientras la doctora se recostaba en su sillón y escuchaba tranquila la música que lentamente la transportó al reino de Morfeo.

En sus sueños se desencadenaron los bloqueos de su memoria, haciéndola revivir una y otra vez el primer beso que su compañero le robara la noche anterior, repitiendo una vez más, todo el vendaval de emociones y sensaciones que la inundaran en aquel momento; desde fuera se la veía cada vez más agitada e intranquila. Inconscientemente sabía que se había metido en graves problemas.

Despertó mucho más asustada que si hubiese tenido una pesadilla horrorosa, estaba sudorosa y tensa, sabía perfectamente entre una fantasía y un recuerdo, y estaba segura, ese calificaba en la segunda categoría. Aterrorizada por lo que haber hecho lo que creía, aunque internamente estaba segura, tomó el celular esperando que su mejor amiga no estuviera tan ocupada como pensaba que estaría.

Bip, bip; sonó el teléfono mientras Brennan esperaba que conectara con la otra línea.

.-¿Bueno?- respondió una voz femenina.

.-¿Ange?-.

.-Cariño… ¿Estás bien?-.

.-¿Estás muy ocupada?-.

.-¿Te pasó algo¿Dónde estás¿Debería llamar a Booth?-.

.-De a una pregunta por favor, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, sólo estoy cansada, estoy en el laboratorio… ¡No! No deberías llamarlo… ¿Estás muy ocupada?...-.

.-Para ti, claro que no cariño, estaré allá en veinte minutos-.

Inquieta y nerviosa como estaba, Brennan se dedicó a darse vueltas por la oficina mientras trataba de forzar a su cabeza para que le diera una respuesta frente a su dilema. Era sólo un beso… o fue mucho más que eso lo que compartieron la noche anterior.

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, en actitud impotente, no soportaba el tener esa incertidumbre y esa duda la estaba matando.

.-Si sigues dando vueltas así, estoy casi segura de que podrías hacer un forado en el piso…- Brennan paró de inmediato, para ver a su mejor amiga apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

.-¿Qué?... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás allí?-.

.-Un poco…-.

Ángela se acercó a ella y le hizo un gesto de que se acercara, Brennan la siguió y ambas se sentaron en el sillón.

.-Ahora dime, qué sucede…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba maternalmente.

.-Ange, estoy metida en un GRAN lío-.

.-Dime que por fin te llevaste a Booth a la cama, si no, miénteme y dime que fue eso lo que hiciste-.

Por toda contestación, la doctora se puso roja como tomate. Si había alguna vez en la que Ángela Montenegro había acertado a la primera, era esa.

.-¡Oh por Dios¡Oh por Dios¡Oh por Dios¡Es verdad!...- la abrazó y se tiró sobre ella.

.-Ange, por favor, me aplastas…- escuchó Ángela desde debajo suyo.

Oh, claro. Cariño. Me lo tienes que decir ¡TODO!-.

.-Yo, este… no lo sé…-.

.-Brennan, no me puedes decir eso, sino, los detalles turbios de tu tórrida noche con el apuesto agente Seely Booth-.

.-Ángela ¡Para!-.

.-¿Pero por qué?-.

.-Es que no sé si pasó algo, no lo recuerdo… pero estoy casi segura de que sí-.

.-Brennan ¡Cómo demonios no te vas a acordar de si pasó algo o no! Especialmente si hablamos de Booth, o sea, es Booth, en tu vida no tiene método de comparación con nadie-.

.-No lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo que fue a mi departamento, revisamos los expedientes del caso para el informe que hay que presentar al Fiscal, luego comimos, tomamos unas cervezas y luego de eso, todo se hace nuboso, pero puedo afirmar que algo tienen que ver una botella de tequila de mi equipo de música.

.-Cariño, tienes razón, estás en un grave problema, un muy lindo, pero grave problema.

.-Luego, está el asunto de que esta mañana cuando desperté, mi cama estaba prácticamente desecha, la ropa que usé ayer no la encontré en ninguna parte y Booth estaba cocinando el desayuno en mi estufa-.

.-¿Qué¡Qué! Booth, estaba cocinando en tu cocina… Brennan, con cada palabra que mencionas, veo menos a tu favor cariño.

.-Lo sé, y para terminar este día Dantesco, me quedé dormida en el sillón y soñé que me besaba… Ángela, estoy realmente asustada-.

.-¿De qué exactamente? A mi me parecen excelentes noticias, ustedes se entienden, eso lo puede ver cualquiera, se preocupan el uno por el otro, hacen una muy bonita pareja…-.

.-¡Ángela detente¡Esto es terrible a niveles astronómicos!-.

.-Cariño, relájate, y comienza desde el principio… te levantaste ¿y…?-.

.-Tenía frío-.

.-De acuerdo, estabas destapada…-.

.-No, estaba tapada con las sábanas de mi cama, tenía frío porque estaba desnuda-.

.-Interesante…-.

.-Cállate, no es gracioso-.

.-Y Booth estaba…-.

.-En mi cocina, preparando hot cakes…-.

.-¿Y qué tal estaban?-.

.-Deliciosos…-.

.-Mmm…. Interesante-.

.-¡Ángela!-.

.-De acuerdo… volvamos a que te despiertas… ¿Cómo estaba la habitación?-.

.-En realidad no vi mucho, producto de mi ingesta de alcohol de la noche, sufría de fotofobia, pero por lo que pude percibir, estaba desordenada… mi edredón estaba a un lado de la cama y mi ropa no la vi por ninguna parte-.

.-Mmm…-

.-Honestamente Ángela, no veo, cómo esto me puede ayudar…-.

.-Tú sólo contesta, que yo, después te explico…-.

.-No encontraste tu ropa ¿y…?-.

.-Me tapé con mi sabana y como sentí el olor de los hot cakes fui a la cocina… ahí estaba Booth, en calzoncillos-.

.-¿Qué¡Qué¿Y cómo era?-.

.-¿No se supone que estás por casarte?-.

.-Sí, pero no estoy muerta…-.

.-Ja ja ja- rio Brennan al comentario de su amiga.

.-Se ríe, al menos esa es una buena señal-.

.-Tú eres la única que puede decir algo como eso en un laboratorio forense…-. Contestó Brennan, a lo que su amiga, al entender el chiste se rió también.

.-¿Y qué tal se veía?...-.

.-Bien, supongo… es Booth, se ve bien de cualquier forma…-.

.-Mmm con que se ve bien con cualquier cosa… interesante…-.

.-Deja de decir "interesante" ¿Quieres?-.

.-Estoy trabajando Temperance, ahora, sólo sigue hablando…-.

.-¿En qué iba?-.

.-En cómo se veía en calzoncillos…-.

.-Bien…-.

.-Bien ¿Cómo de "bien"¿Cómo un semental¿Cómo un Dios de guerra escandinavo?-.

.-Un dios de guerra escandinavo son del tipo Arios, y Booth es caucásico…-.

.-Es una metáfora Brennan…-.

,.De acuerdo, se veía masculino, aunque la carita de sonriendo en su trasero le quitaba todo lo serio a su apariencia-.

.-¡¿Tenía una carita de smile en sus calzoncillos?!-.

.-¿Así se llaman? Entonces sí…-.

.-Hablemos de los calzoncillos, eran… ¿Ajustados o sueltos¿Largos, medianos o cortos¿Qué fomentaba mejor, la vista o la imaginación?-.

.-Ajustados¿Qué significa que sean cortos, medianos o largos? La vista…-.

.-Cortos son como Tangas, medianos, un poco más largos que eso y largos, llegan hasta la mitad del muslo… ¿Así que la vista?... interesante…-.

.-Medianos…-.

.-¿O sea que el único problema de sus bóxers era la carita sonriente¿No has pensado en que, quizás, la carita sonriente era por lo bueno de la noche?- preguntó Ángela con saña, mientras Brennan podía rivalizar con un tomate.

.-¡Ángela!...-.

.-Lo siento, no pude contenerme… ¿Y después qué?-.

.-Me vio, me sonrió, y le pregunté qué era lo que hacía allí… -.

.-¿Con su sonrisa patentada?-.

.-Definitivamente…-.

.-Mmm-.

.-¡No digas "interesante"-.

.-No lo iba a decir…-.

.-Me tendió un vaso con bicarbonato, limón y agua…-.

.-Sí, para la resaca… eso no es importante... ¿Y luego qué?-.

.-Le dije que sus calzoncillos eran interesantes…-.

.-¿Así que también lo notaste¿Y después…?-.

.-Me respondió que hacía el desayuno…-.

.-Ya… ¿Y…?-.

.-Le pregunté por qué estaba en mi casa… me contestó preguntando si no me acordaba…-.

.-¿Y tú respondiste?-.

.-Que no sabía de qué debía acordarme, lo que es cierto, puesto que la resaca no me dejaba pensar bien, y de hecho, todavía no me acuerdo de nada de anoche… me dijo que no era nada importante… lucía triste…-.

.-¿Y luego de eso qué hiciste?.

.-Fui a buscar mi ropa, estaba a un lado de mi cama tirada… excepto mi camisa, no la encontré, me vestí y fui a desayunar…-.

.-¿Y no buscaste la blusa?-.

.-No, sólo tomé una camiseta y unos jeans, y fui a comer a la cocina…-.

.-¿Y qué pasó cuando llegaste?-.

.-Booth estaba vestido…-.

.-Con que sí…-.

.-Comimos los hot cakes y le pedí que me enseñara a hacer los hot cakes como él, estaban exquisitos…-.

.-¿Sólo los hot cakes?- Brennan sólo sonrió cerrando los ojos, tomando por imposible a su amiga.

.-Luego le pregunté si quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer…-.

.-¡¿Le preguntaste eso?!- exclamó Ángela, visiblemente enojada con su amiga.

.-Sí ¿Por qué¿No debía?-.

.-Con razón ustedes nunca avanzan… amiga mía, definitivamente sabes cómo hacer sentir a un hombre inferior…-.

.-¿Por qué…¿Qué hice?- preguntó Brennan asustada por el comentario de su interlocutora.

.-Nada… después te explico… ahora sigue contándome…-.

.-Booth dijo que ya habíamos terminado con los informes… y yo me fui a meter a la tina, me sentía, y me sigo sintiendo, muy cansada-.

.-Me imagino- respondió Ángela con sorna.

.-Ignoraré eso… recuerdo que me quedé dormida en la tina y desperté cuando Booth gritó que iría a recoger a Parker…-.

.-Así que escapó…-.

.-¿Cómo que escapó?-.

.-Olvídalo, sigue…-.

.-Seguía teniendo sueño, así que me fui a acostar de nuevo, llegué a mi habitación, la cama estaba tendida, así, que asumo que fue Booth quien la tendió antes de irse… y ahí fue que me llegó la revelación de que algo podía haber pasado… pero Booth no permitiría que NADA pasara ¿Cierto Ángela?…- la metódica doctora sorprendía a su mejor amiga, por primera vez la notaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ángela, sólo atinó a suspirar antes de comenzar a hablar.

.-Cariño, respira profundo…-.

.-¿Qué?... No… ¿Por qué?-.

´.-Porque no te tengo buenas noticias…-.

A.-y no…- Brennan alzó su mano izquierda a su cara, tratando de esconder la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

.-Cariño, mírame…- Brennan no lo hizo- …Brennan…- ninguna reacción-… ¡Temperance!...- ahí recién la antropóloga se dio por aludida.

.-Cariño, sólo puedo hablar por las conclusiones que puedo sacar de tu relato y tus expresiones, pero, estoy casi segura de que, por fin, ustedes dos se decidieron a dar el próximo paso, lo cual hace que sea una lástima que no lo recuerdes… pero mi consejo es que te levantes de este sillón, en este momento, vayas al departamento de Booth y le preguntes de frente qué fue lo que pasó y lo conversen… lo que sea que haya sucedido, no pueden simplemente dejarlo en el aire ¿Lo comprendes verdad?-.

.-No, lo que necesito son vacaciones… urgentemente…-.

.-¡No! Brennan… tienes que hablar con él…-.

.-Necesito despejarme…-.

.-Cariño, no puedes esconder lo que sientes, ni menos aún, correr lejos…-.

.-Ángela, es que tú no entiendes, algo como esto lo arruinaría todo…-.

.-Sólo si tú quieres, lo hará, de lo contrario, puede ser algo maravilloso…-.

.-No lo entiendes, yo no quiero algo maravilloso, ni fantástico, ni genial, yo sólo quiero mi vida tal y como estaba hasta ayer por la mañana… y te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, pero debo irme…- Brennan, se levantó hecha un resorte, se alejó de su amiga, tomó su chaqueta y bolso, y salió de su oficina como alma que persigue el diablo.

.-Brennan ¡El mundo no es suficientemente grande como para que huyas de lo que sientes!- gritó Ángela a su amiga desde su oficina, mientras la miraba correr.

.-Houston… tenemos problemas…-fue lo que mencionó la artista antes de abandonar el Jeffersonian.

Temperance Brennan, hecha una exhalación, llegó corriendo a su auto, dos delgados caminos de lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara, solo para pegarle a la ventana de la puerta del piloto. Se sentía más sola de lo que se había sentido en años, en su interior volvía a sentirse como la huérfana que había sido rechazada por su hermano.

En contra de todos sus principios y creencias, sólo quería escapar muy lejos de allí, donde nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudiese encontrarla por un buen tiempo, especialmente ese hombre que nunca se alejaba de sus pensamientos desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Desde el auto, contactó a una agencia de viajes, quería el primer vuelo que saliera a cualquier parte esa noche. La operadora del aeropuerto le agendó un vuelo a Londres esa noche, viajaría en primera clase y le quedaba justo el tiempo para ir a su casa por su pasaporte.

No pensaba volver hasta que su mente estuviera totalmente despejada de dudas sobre la noche anterior y sentimientos por su compañero y mejor amigo, Seely Booth.

De vuelta en el departamento, la contestadora estaba colmada de mensajes de Ángela, diciéndole que reconsiderara el hablar derechamente con su compañero, porque no podía salir corriendo de sus sentimientos. Cansada, había borrado todos los mensajes de la contestadora. Arregló su bolso, recogió sus papeles, y por último, antes de olvidarlo, llamó a su jefa, avisándole que se tomaría una semana de vacaciones, colgándole a la Doctora Saroyan, antes de que tuviera derecho a reclamo.

Llegó al aeropuerto con dos horas de adelanto, que serían mucho de no ser por la inmensa fila antes de los puestos de control de Policía internacional. Una hora y media después de llegar al aeropuerto, abordaba en primera clase de un vuelo de 14 horas en un avión con destino a Londres.

Ángela, preocupada por el estado de su amiga, se había vuelto loca dejando mensajes en la contestadora de su casa y en la de su celular, por lo que, al no tener respuesta, había llegado al departamento de la antropóloga forense. Diez minutos estuvo tocando la puerta antes de abrir con su propia llave, que tenía en caso de emergencia. Desgraciadamente, estaba vacío, de la forense no había rastro.

Inquieta, decidió que el mejor modo de ayudar a su amiga era el desentrañar el entuerto en el que se había metido, y quién mejor para aclarárselo, que el otro protagonista de la historia. Se encaminó al apartamento del agente del FBI.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegué… es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir, ya tengo una parte del capítulo que sigue escrito, como adelanto les digo que la conversación entre Ángela y Booth, es de lo que va a tratar la mayoría del capítulo. Y eso que yo pensaba que no iban a ser más de tres capítulos… pobre ilusa de mí…. Ya voy en el quinto….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos y todas quienes leen el fic, y no sean malos, dejen sus comentarios apretando la opción de submit review…**

**Kisses.**

**Katie.**


	5. ¡¿Qué ella qué!

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Inquieta, decidió que el mejor modo de ayudar a su amiga era el desentrañar el entuerto en el que se había metido, y quién mejor para aclarárselo, que el otro protagonista de la historia. Se encaminó al apartamento del agente del FBI.

**Capítulo 5 ¡¿Qué ella qué…?!**

Toc, toc, toc.

Fue lo que oyó Seely Booth cerca de las diez de la noche en la puerta de su apartamento.

.-¿Ángela?- musitó al ver por la mirilla, antes de abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar.

.-Hola… Booth, tenemos un problema…-.

.-¿Le pasó algo a Huesos?-.

.-Sí y no…-.

.-¡Sí o no Ángela!-.

.-Creo que lo que le pasó fuiste tú… y el problema es que creo que se fue…-.

.-¿Qué? Irse… ¿A dónde?-.

.-No lo sé, pero por cómo se fue de la oficina esta tarde, no me sorprendería que se hubiera ido a la selva amazónica o a los Himalayas…-.

.-Ángela, explícate-.

.-Booth, necesito saber qué pasó entre ustedes anoche…-.

.-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Por qué?-.

Que sé que ALGO pasó entre ustedes anoche. Lo que no sé, es QUÉ exactamente, lo sé, porque ella me lo dijo… bueno, en realidad, lo que me dijo era que se sentía mal, muy mal, porque pensaba que algo podía haber pasado pero que no sabía qué… y por qué lo necesito saber es porque estoy casi segura de que Brennan escapó y nunca la había visto huir de sus problemas, así que debe estar increíblemente asustada, por lo que necesito saber a qué me enfrento aquí… así que tú dirás…- Ángela se cruzó de brazos, indicando que no se iría de allí sin una explicación.

.-Nosotros… anoche… este…-.

.-Durmieron juntos…-.

.-¿Tanto se nota?-.

.-No hay que ser adivino, sólo saber sumar dos más dos… soy toda oídos…-.

.-Fui a su departamento, a que termináramos el informe del último caso para el fiscal, comimos comida tailandesa. Tomamos un par de cervezas, y porque se nos acabaron las cervezas, Huesos me dijo que habían más en un gabinete-.

.-Sí, el segundo de la izquierda-.

.-Sí, encontramos una botella de Tequila, y como estábamos aburridos, decidimos tomar un vaso, pero estaba muy bueno, estaba muy bien añejado, así que vino la segunda y el tercera ronda, después decidimos hacer una competencia de margaritas… en la quinta ronda Huesos se rindió-.

.-Tequila y cerveza, me explico la resaca de Brennan ¿Y después?-.

.-Tocaban una canción, no recuerdo cual, pero bailamos… ella quiso soltarse y yo… yo…-

.-Tu qué… Booth no me asustes…-.

.-La besé…-.

.-Por eso eres mi candidato favorito… Jack y Zach preferían a Sully, pero yo me quedé contigo-.

.-¿Apostaron por el mejor candidato para Huesos?-.

.-Sí, lo que me recuerda que Zach ganó la apuesta sobre cuánto se iban a demorar en decidirse…-.

.-¿Sabe Cam que apuestan sobre la vida personal de Brennan?-.

.-No, porque, tú sabes, ella estuvo contigo… sería incómodo…-.

.-Es cierto…-.

.-¿Qué fue lo que apostaron?-.

.-50-.

.-¿Sólo cincuenta?... Y dije qué, no cuánto-.

.-Sobre cuándo se besarían, cuánto se demorarían en dar el siguiente paso y si terminarían juntos o no…-.

.-Te refieres a casarse…-.

.-En su caso, sería algo cómo eso, recuerda que Brennan…-.

.-No cree en el matrimonio-.

.-Exacto…-.

.-Bueno, todo con ella requiere un entendimiento superior y una paciencia infinita…-.

.-¿Estás seguro de que TODO?-.

.-¿Por qué no me sorprende?... si de todos los nerds, me tenías que tocar tú para esta conversación…-.

.-Es lo que hay…-.

.-Como sea… el hecho, es terminamos juntos en su cama…-.

.-¿Y fue bueno?...-.

.-¡Ángela! Soy un caballero y un caballero no tiene memoria…-.

.-Booth, lo debo saber, debo saber si mi amiga arruinó toda su vida adulta y profesional por una estupidez, o por algo con sentido…-.

.-¿A qué te refieres?-.

.-Booth… Brennan… ella es mi mejor amiga… y debo velar por su bienestar… esto que pasó entre ustedes… es maravilloso, no lo dudo, pero… ella tiene el sentido común de un bebé de tres años y la madurez emocional de una roca….-.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-.

.-Seré directa… ¿La amas?-.

.-¿Qué¿Cómo preguntas eso?-.

.-Sólo responde… ¿La amas tanto como ella te ama a ti…?-.

.-Ángela, por favor, no me preguntes eso…-.

.-Así tanto… ¿No?...-.

.-No puedo creer que esté discutiendo esto contigo…-.

.-Sólo dilo quieres, que quiero llegar esta noche a mi casa, Jack ya debe estar preocupado…-.

-Sabes… se lo dije cuando la tuve en mis brazos… y ella no lo recuerda…-.

.-Lo sé… pero no es sólo la resaca, algo de lo racional de mi mejor amiga, no le permite hacerlo, pues sabe que estar contigo sería un cambio monumental, no sólo para ella, sino para todos nosotros…-.

.-Yo… hubiese querido que fuera diferente…-.

.-Que cosa…-.

.-Debí decírselo esta mañana…-.

.-Yo no lo creo… la forma en que las cosas suceden, es la mejor forma en la que pueden suceder…-.

.-Pero…-.

.-Nada… sé que estarán bien, ustedes se aman… se lo llevo diciendo a Temperance por meses… pero es tan cobarde cuando quiere serlo… como ahora…-.

.-¿A qué te refieres?...-.

.-Brennan, teme que si da un paso como ese, tú te vayas… piénsalo, conoces su pasado… se demoró trece años en abrir sus regalos de navidad… pero lo que has hecho con ella es increíble, Booth, antes de ti, sólo se había abierto conmigo… pero contigo… ella empezó a cambiar el día que me conoció, según Hodgins, pero, yo estoy segura de que volvió a ser humana cuando te conoció a ti…-.

.-Ángela… yo…-.

.-Lo único que tienes que hacer, es ir por ella-.

.-De acuerdo… no es muy tarde para ir a su apartamento… normalmente aparezco más tarde…-.

.-Booth ¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?!!!!!!!... después de que tuve una conversación parecida a esta con ella, esperé a Brennan la mitad de la tarde en su oficina… no volvió, y cuando fui a su apartamento, no estaba…-.

.-No, es que tiene que llegar a alguna hora, no creo que simplemente se hubiese ido… eso es demasiado irracional para ella…-.

.-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero…-.

.-¿Aún tienes la llave de su apartamento?-.

.-Sí-.

.-Préstamela, te la devuelvo luego…-.

.-De acuerdo… pero…-.

.-Te veré el lunes…-.

.-Un segundo después, el agente, partía de nuevo al apartamento de su compañera, dejando a Ángela sola en su departamento, unos segundos después, Ángela se marchaba a su casa, ansiosa porque sus amigos resolvieran sus diferencias antes de que alguno de los dos se arrepintiera más de lo necesario y quisiera echarse para atrás.

Nada más llegar al apartamento, Booth comenzó a gritar por la dueña de casa.

.-¡Huesos! – gritó a penas la chapa de la puerta cedió - ¡Brennan!- siguió gritando mientras peinaba el departamento de extremo a extremo.

Le tomó otro par de minutos el aceptar que se encontraba solo allí.

.-Nada… plan b…- comenzó a revolver todo en la sala de la antropóloga, tratando de conseguir algo que le llevase a figurar un posible destino de su paradero.

Fue increíblemente metódico, su entrenamiento en el Bureau salió a relucir en toda su expresión; comenzó a buscar por la mesa que se encontraba junto a la puerta, luego emprendió búsqueda recreando el recorrido normal que la había visto hacer las millones de veces que había estado allí. De la puerta al mesón de la cocina. Revisó la contestadora, ningún mensaje. Siguió con el refrigerador, nada, la mesa del teléfono, a un lado del sillón, ahí su suerte fue distinta, había algo grabado en el papel de los recados y la página anterior había sido arrancada con fuerza, pues aún estaban los rastros de papel en donde no se había despegado bien la hoja del taco, buscó un lápiz grafito para poder ver qué era lo que tenía escrito la hoja. Decía:

_Londres 10 pm._

.-¡Maldita sea!- el reloj de la cocina indicaba que pasaban de las doce.

Booth pensó un momento, quizás existía la posibilidad de que fuese un engaño, de todas maneras la doctora, después de trabajar tanto tiempo con él, ya lo conocía. Pasó de la sala a la habitación, tan solo de entrar, podía prácticamente, revivir cada uno de los acontecimientos que pasaran menos de doce horas antes.

Comenzó por ver el closet, estaba desordenado, "estaba apurada cuando salió", pensó, pues no se había dado la molestia de recoger su tiradero, la cama y el armario tenían un camino de ropa tirada entre sí, que partía desde la entrada del vestidor, hasta la mitad de la cama; los cajones estaban abiertos, quedando un par de sus prendas de ropa interior regadas encima de la cómoda. No estaban sus perfumes ni el libro que la había visto lee días antes. Siguió al baño. No estaban ni su cepillo de dientes, ni las pastillas que algunas veces tomaba para dormir.

Era oficial, Seely Booth imaginó en un segundo, millones de escenarios donde la mujer con la que había pasado la noche se encontraba en problemas, pero para ninguno era lógico que se llevara sus efectos personales, o dejara su puerta con llave y las ventanas cerradas con seguro. Tampoco dejaría la llave de su auto en el cajón de su velador, junto con su tarjeta del laboratorio.

Calculó que llevaba ropa como para estar perfectamente unas dos semanas fuera de casa, tiempo suficiente como para que todo lo que habían avanzado la noche anterior quedara en cero. Tiempo más que bastante, para que analizara y racionalizara todo y botara a la basura a él y a cualquier esperanza de futuro para los dos. Y lo peor de todo era que Booth estaba seguro, de que si la archiconocida antropóloga forense, decidía que quería estar sola y que nadie la encontrara. Ni él, ni todas las agencias de seguridad de los EEUU juntas, servirían de nada para poder dar con su paradero.

Así que así estaba, solo, confundido, con la única pista de un papel que tampoco estaba seguro tuviera que ver algo con ese asunto, y por lo que podía vaticinar, encontrar a su compañera y aclarar todo ese embrollo le tomaría un esfuerzo mucho más grande del que podía imaginar.

* * *

Ahora contesto los reviews... 

**Ani Laurie: **para que no sea tanto el gusto a poco, prometo que Booth pronto dejará de sufrir... aquí viene el nuevo epi, que demuestra qué tanto me aburro en mi casa... como sea, espero que este también te guste... nos vemos..

**Mary Riz :** me encanta que te hayan gustado los epis, no estaba muy segura con la conversación de Ángela y Temperance, sobretodo la parte de los calzoncillos, pero debo reconocer que estaba muerta de la risa escribiéndola... (mi mamá vino a ver qué tanto leía para reirme tanto)... espero poner el episodio nuevo pronto...

Saludos.

KATIE


	6. Si no la sigo entonces

**Arreglé el capítulo, estaba confuso, porque la tonta de mí, puso el archivo equivocado…. Ofrezco las disculpas pertinentes, saludos… prometo escribir hoy el epi nuevo, y si puedo, subirlo mañana en la U.**

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Y lo peor de todo era que Booth estaba seguro, de que si la archiconocida antropóloga forense, decidía que quería estar sola y que nadie la encontrara. Ni él, ni todas las agencias de seguridad de los EEUU juntas, servirían de nada para poder dar con su paradero.

**Capítulo 6: Si no la sigo, entonces…**

Así que así estaba, solo, confundido, con la única pista de un papel que tampoco estaba seguro tuviera que ver algo con ese asunto, y por lo que podía vaticinar, encontrar a su compañera y aclarar todo ese embrollo le tomaría un esfuerzo mucho más grande del que podía imaginar.

Booth decidió que tenía dos opciones, dejarla salirse con la suya, o, tergiversar el asunto y ganar él la partida, por lo que tomó el teléfono y llamó a la oficina.

.-Necesito que averigües si la doctora Temperance Brennan salió del país dentro de las últimas hora ¿Qué? Sí, no, no sé ¡Sólo hazlo!-.

Volvió al auto, tratando de figurarse qué hacer luego de que le confirmaran lo que ya sabía. Quince minutos después le confirmaron que su compañera, una hora antes de la salida del vuelo había pasado el control de policía internacional e inmigración.

.- ¿Sí?- contestó Ángela en su celular.

.-Se fue a Londres…-.

.- ¿Qué?... pensé que se iría a algún otro lugar más alejado, perdido, o siquiera antropológicamente interesante…-.

.- ¿No es suficientemente interesante una ciudad increíblemente cosmopolita dónde puede pasar increíblemente desaparecida?-.

.-Si lo pones así ¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

.-Ir por ella ¿Qué otra cosa? Si la dejo analizar lo suficiente esto, cuando regrese, lo más probable es que no me vuelva a hablar…-.

.-Buen punto…-.

.-Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué tanto dinero tienes en tu tarjeta de crédito…?-.

.-No el suficiente, créeme… pero da la casualidad de que conozco a alguien que sí lo tiene… ¡Jack! Cariño… te llamo después…-.

Ángela colgó el teléfono. Mientras Booth conducía como desesperado por la cuidad, de vuelta a su apartamento.

En los siguientes diez minutos, desde que llegase a su departamento, cogió la ropa suficiente y los papeles necesarios para partir a penas sonara el teléfono, diez minutos después lo hizo.

Era Ángela, que sin molestarse en preguntar algo, comenzó a hablar.

.-El próximo avión sale a las cuatro de la mañana, busca tu boleto en British Airways, te quedarás en el Tour Seasons, más que eso no podemos, sólo encuéntrala…-.

.-De acuerdo y Gracias Ángela, a ti y también a Hodgins… los veré cuando vuelva-.

.-No tienes nada que agradecer… sólo tráela de vuelta y aprovecha… y Hodgins dice que no la traigas tan pronto para poder molestar a Zach… que te vaya bien y llámanos cuando llegues…-.

.-De acuerdo… adiós…-.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar al bureau para pedir vacaciones, pues no tenía como explicar tomarse una licencia y salir del país de una manera medianamente decente. Llamó un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto, llegó dos horas y media antes de su salida, pero no le importó mucho. Había esperas peores, como la que comenzaría cuando tomara el avión.

Nada más de llegar al aeropuerto supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, "Si no la busco, entonces… me volveré loco" pensó y pasó el umbral de la entrada.

En la recepción de la aerolínea le entregaron un boleto de primera clase, siendo esa la primera vez que agradeciera el tener un amigo millonario. Rió ante su propio comentario. Después le tocó hacer la fila de para registrarse en policía internacional, que no se le hizo corta, esperó cerca de una hora y media más, sólo quedándole cuarenta y cinco minutos más para abordar el avión (la media hora, más los típicos retrasos de los aeropuertos).

Una vez en el avión volvió a agradecer tener un amigo millonario pues viajar en primera clase nada tenía que ver con los viajes que antes había hecho. Como francotirador, siempre había viajado en aviones militares, más como carga que como pasajero, y las veces que había viajado en avión por el bureau, lo había hecho en económica.

Catorce horas de vuelo le esperaban desde ahí, y quizás cuánto tiempo le tomaría el encontrar a su compañera. No alcanzó a sentir el despegue, pues a penas se acomodó en el asiento cayó rendido, nadie podía negar que había sido un viaje extremadamente largo.

Las primeras tres horas las pasó durmiendo, luego, cerca de las siete de la mañana, su reloj biológico le indicó que ya era hora de levantarse. La asistente de vuelo (N/A. para que nadie se sienta mal o me reten porque ya no se dice azafata) le trajo de desayuno café negro y tostadas. Bastante más que lo queme dieron la última vez que me subí a un avión.

Las siguientes tres o cuatro horas las pasó tratando se figurarse qué pasaba por la mente de su pareja para salir huyendo así, luego su mente decantó por buscar escenarios que le permitieran practicar algunas opciones de conversación para cuando la encontrara, y por último, cuando ya llevaba cerca de seis horas de vuelo; su mente, entre dormida por demasiado uso comenzó a torturarlo, una vez más, recordándole qué era lo que les había llevado a ese problema en primer lugar.

Luego de batallar por horas con posibilidades y recuerdos, durmió otro par de horas, sin alejarse demasiado de sus preocupaciones pues soñó con la doctora.

El último tramo del vuelo se le fue entre recordar algunas de las veces en que había creído que la perdía, como cuando la amordazaron en un matadero, cuando la enterraron viva junto a Hodgins, cuando creyó que se iría con Sully, e inconscientemente, había ido a la marina a tratar de detenerla; o como cuando antes de eso, la mantuvo en el caso de la 'novia sin huesos' sólo para que no estuviera cerca de su pretendiente. Se daba cuenta de cuántas veces había estado muerto de celos y no lo había querido aceptar.

Recordaba perfectamente la cara que tenía cuando la sacó desde el auto enterrado en la arena, cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando resolvieron el caso de Marvin Beckett, para que no lo despidieran, podía decir de memoria todas las palabras que se le cruzaron por la cabeza cuando estaban fuera de la cafetería mientras celebraban la contratación de Zach y de no ser porque éste los había interrumpido la habría besado. Y aún más vívidamente podía rememorar cada uno de los detalles de su expresión cuando analizaba un esqueleto, o como se comportaba al dormir.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, casi se había vuelto loco, nunca había pensado que el estar encerrado en un espacio tan estrecho y tan silencioso (la verdad es que silencioso exactamente no era, pero él nunca escuchó o siquiera le tomó atención a nada a su alrededor), pudiera a alguien pensar tanto, aún contra su propia voluntad. Eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la tarde, Brennan le llevaba seis horas de ventaja como mínimo y con esa diferencia ya podía estar en cualquier parte.

Al llegar cambió algo de dinero y salió apresurado a buscar un taxi para llegar al hotel y, una vez que se deshiciera de su equipaje, comenzar a buscarla.

Sé que este chapter es más cortito, pero "peor es mascar lauchas" ¿cierto? En chile significa que es peor no tener nada… prometo que el próximo será más larguito, el próximo será sobre Brennan y lo que hizo desde que abordó el avión… buenos, nos vemos, y como siempre, dejen rr con sus comentarios.

Ahora contesto los reviews... que, honestamente, no pensaba tener hasta que publicara este epi... como sea, aquí voy...

**Ani Laurie:** (x1) nop, no se arrepintió, huyó como una niñita asustada... me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación entre Booth y Ángela, traté de que fuera lo más parecido a lo que se ve en la serie...

(x2) sí... la dura... tremenda coincidencia... el mundo es un pañuelo... estoy en segundo... la parte del " que yo" quedó igual que el comercial de las "base para cazuela maggi", date con una piedra en el pecho que el Ricardo Espinoza no está haciendo clases en ANI,. porque sino, no tendrías tiempo para leer fics XD XD XD

**Sharlothd: **(x1) que genial que mi fic haya servido para mantener tu salud mental a esas horas de la noche... muchas gracias por tus cumplidos

(x2) bueno, esa es la gracia del asunto, o sea, cuando descubra qué es lo que tiene al lado...

Saludos a todas… nos vemos Katie.


	7. De encuentros casuales

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_Anteriormente…_

Llegó al aeropuerto con dos horas de adelanto, que serían mucho de no ser por la inmensa fila antes de los puestos de control de Policía internacional. Una hora y media después de llegar al aeropuerto, abordaba en primera clase de un vuelo de 14 horas en un avión con destino a Londres.

**Capítulo 7: "De encuentros casuales" **

El avión estaba casi vacío, al menos donde ella vio, un par de hombres en ejecutiva y una pareja de adultos mayores en primera clase, casi en el extremo opuesto de donde encontró su asiento. Se sentó, tratando se acomodarse para dormir, eran las once con cincuenta minutos, todavía quedaba tiempo para dormir. Puso el bolso que llevaba junto a su asiento, su computadora quedó en el asiento junto a ella, mientras miraba alrededor. Una de las asistentes de vuelo llegó para preguntarle si quería una manta para dormir, a lo que asintió gustosa. Ya comenzaba a sentirse cansada producto de todo el cansancio mental que llevaba. Se arrebujó en la manta y el sueño comenzó a llegar a ella. Sumiéndose en un sueño sin sueños.

Casi siete horas después la despertó la misma mujer que le había dado las mantas, para preguntarle si quería desayunar. Recién allí se dio cuenta de que no había comido en más de doce horas. Comió algo, y prendió el computador para escuchar algo de música mientras adelantaba algo del trabajo que tenía. Dos horas después, sólo se las había ingeniado para escribir dos líneas de la novela y para volver a darle millones de vueltas a los mismos tres pensamientos que la habían torturado todo el día anterior. Pensaba que quizás Ángela tuviera razón, y debería haber conversado con su compañero antes de tomar un avión y cambiar de continente, por el contrario, también pensaba que no podría hablar con él antes de pensar muy cuidadosamente qué decir, y el último pensamiento que la abrumaba era qué era lo que pasaría si no hubiese pasado nada y ella sólo estuviera exagerando. Su analíticamente repasaba los hechos una y otra vez, tratando de sacar una conclusión lógica de toda esa situación, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria y solo deseaba poder examinar el asunto como si fueran restos, de esa forma quizás llegara a alguna parte, en vez de gastar su precioso tiempo en divagar inútilmente.

Cerca de las doce, almorzó, pensando en que debería llamar a Ángela antes de que hiciera un escándalo y denunciara al FBI su presunta desgracia, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de la artista.

.-¿Bueno?-.

.-¿Ange?-.

.-¡Temperance Brennan¡En qué maldito universo crees que vives¡¿Cómo es que te fuiste a Londres?!- la voz de Ángela sonaba furibunda, al otro lado del teléfono la antropóloga tragó pesadamente.

.-Ange… yo…-.

.-¿Desde cuándo te comportas como una chiquilla insulsa? Porque creo que me expliqué claro cuando te dije que hablaras con Booth, NO que tomaras un avión a otro continente…-.

.-Pero yo…-.

.-Yo nada Brennan… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí cuando dejaste de contestar el teléfono y no te encontré en tu casa? Casi me morí…-.

.-Espera un momento… ¿Cómo es que sabes a donde voy?-.

.-Booth me lo dijo…- la voz cambió por una un poco más calmada.

.-¿Cómo?-.

.-Fui a tu departamento a ver si estabas bien y cuando no te encontré y vi el desorden que dejaste, fui a ver a Booth… él lo averiguó porque hizo que el FBI preguntara a policía internacional hacia donde habías registrado que ibas…-.

.-¿Por qué fuiste con Booth?-.

.-Porque él es la causa de todo esto ¿O no?-.

.-Sí, pero…-.

.-Pero nada… espero que cuando vuelvas ustedes dos lo discutan-.

.-.No creo que vuelva pronto…-.

.-En una semana te sentirás mejor cariño y cuando vuelvas conversaremos acerca de tu actitud ¿Te parece bien?- la voz de su amiga ya sonaba completamente calmada y casi contenta.

.-Si, claro…-.

.-Bien, entonces, hablaremos cuando llegues a Londres, tan pronto como llegues quiero que me llames para decirme donde estás ¿De acuerdo?-.

.-De acuerdo… pero te llamaba para otra cosa…-.

.-¿Sí?...-.

.-Si surge algo en la oficina ¿Me podrías mandar la información a la computadora?-.

.-Tu no cambias ¿Cierto?-.

.-No veo por qué debería hacerlo…-.

.-Porque nunca avanzas en la vida cariño… pero esa no es una conversación para este momento… sólo llámame cuando te instales…-.

Brennan no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues su amiga había cortado la comunicación.

Ya sólo faltaban dos horas para que aterrizaran, eso si el vuelo no se retrasaba, pero de catorce horas de vuelo, la doctora sólo había sacado en limpio era que su mejor amiga estaba enojada con ella (algo que rara vez sucedía entre ellas, Dios sabía que la paciencia de la artista era casi infinita), y que quizás hubiese sido buena idea no arrancar a otro continente, sino, sólo encerrarse en su apartamento por un par de días.

Un correo electrónico de su publicista le avisó que le había conseguido una suite de lujo en el hotel Four Seasons de Londres, bajo el nombre de Ingrid Letterman, así podría pasar desapercibida en caso de que alguien la buscara. En caso de que alguien quisiera encontrarla antes de que ella quisiera volver.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas, con un retraso de veinticinco minutos. Así que cerca de las tres y media, tomó un taxi con dirección al hotel, estaba muy acalambrada por el nulo movimiento a lo largo del viaje y sólo quería un baño antes de dar un paseo, o dormir.

Llegó al hotel, donde se registró, desafortunadamente la recepcionista era fanática de sus libros, pero fuera de tener que firmar un autógrafo y tener que escuchar cuales eran sus tres escenas favoritas del libro (que eran aquellas en que Kathy y Andy tenían sexo después de resolver los casos), pudo subir tranquila a su habitación, relativamente rápido.

Nada más llegar se tiró a la cama unos minutos, no había como dormir en una cama de verdad, por mucho que la primera clase fuera cómoda, no superaba a una cama.

Después de recostarse unos momentos, llenó la tina de la habitación mientras daba un paseo por la suite, era cómoda; tenía tres habitaciones: el dormitorio tenía una inmensa cama matrimonial, con sábanas de seda, y colcha de brocado, el comedor tenía un comedor de carácter antiguo (Luis XVI, pensó), una lámpara de araña con muchos cristales colgando y un bureau sobre el cual había un florero de cristal a juzgar por la delicadeza del tallado, finalmente, tenía una sala de estar con un cómodo juego de sofás, una chimenea y una alfombra en el centro de la habitación, también tenía varios cuadros de caballos. Temperance sonrió al recordar el caso de los ponis que habían resuelto un par de semanas antes, lo que la llevó a recordar todo el discurso de su compañero sobre la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor.

Sacudió enojada la cabeza, -Debes dejar de pensar en él Temperance- dijo en voz alta, como si por decirlo en voz alta, fuera a pasar. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, dejándolo por imposible, y volvió al baño.

El agua se sentía estupenda, el baño tenía varios tipos de sales de baño, Temperance, eligió las que tenían olor a lavanda. Minutos después la tina rebosaba de espuma y en el ambiente flotaba el aroma a lavanda.

Se metió a la tina con el cabello amarrado, el agua tibia acarició su piel, mientras se sentaba y la espuma provocaba cosquillas al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, apoyó la cabeza en la punta de la tina, sobre una toalla y cerró los ojos; lejos, podía escuchar una delicada melodía. "Cavalleria Rusticana", pensó. El agua y la tranquilidad de la habitación fueron sumiéndola en un sopor casi instantáneo. Donde analizó, cada una de las notas de la composición. Una vez, mucho tiempo atrás le había explicado a Booth que amaba el Jazz porque era una armonía emanada del caos, esto era todo lo contrario, armonía a través del orden, y aún así era hermoso e igual de intenso. Luego de eso Booth se quemó en la explosión de mi apartamento, meditó.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de hacer eso. Debía impedir que sus pensamientos volviesen constantemente al agente del FBI, de todas formas se había cambiado de continente para no tener que enfrentar a su compañero y parecía, que aunque no estuvieran cerca, él se encargaba de no dejarla olvidarlo. O quizás…

.-O quizás Ángela tenía razón…- habló en voz alta.

"El mundo no es tan grande como para que huyas de lo que sientes…" la frase de su mejor amiga se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

.-Debo dejar de hacer eso- repitió más alto.

Un tema llevaba necesariamente al otro en su cabeza, estaba metida en un circulo vicioso, del que, parecía, no escaparía por lo pronto.

Si pensaba en el trabajo, terminaba pensando en Booth, lo que le llevaba a recordar por qué estaba allí y volvía a analizar todo lo que había hecho la noche antes de amanecer desnuda y lo que había hecho después. Y así sucesivamente, finalmente con el cuerpo más alerta y relajado, se rindió y se salió de la tina para salir a ver si Londres le ofrecía alguna distracción para cambiar de pensamientos.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Se puso unos jeans, una camiseta, zapatillas, tomó una chaqueta de mezclilla y la tarjeta de la habitación antes de salir.

Llegaba al recibidor cuando lo vio. La razón de todos sus problemas entraba al mismo recibidor que ella, por suerte no la podría ver, puesto que venía caminando en dirección contraria, pero había un biombo frente a ella. Temperance estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico allí mismo. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que su mente le estuviera jugando una broma y no estuviese allí, volvió a mirar, definitivamente era él.

.-¡Demonios¿Cómo…?- presa del pánico y un tremendo sentido de deslealtad hacia su mejor amiga. se escondió allí mientras Booth se registraba en el hotel y apenas lo vio emprender camino hacia los ascensores salió corriendo de allí.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del hotel, hasta que tuvo un par de cuadras de distancia de Booth y el hotel. Recién ahí respiró medianamente tranquila.

Recorrió las parte más conocida de Londres en autobús, Trafalgar Square, El Big Ben, la Torre de Londres, de todas formas no quería volver luego al hotel y encontrar a Booth por un buen tiempo.

Se dedicó a analizar qué podía haber traído a su compañero a esa ciudad en particular y justo a su mismo hotel. Definitivamente, tenía mala suerte…

Pensaba que quizás Ángela en su plan de celestina podía haberle dicho, pero recordó que Booth le había dicho de su paradero, y ella no le había dicho a nadie donde se hospedaría.

Buscó una cafetería compró un café y se conectó a internet, le envió un correo electrónico a su publicista, pidiéndole que arreglara las cosas para cambiarse de hotel. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a él.

* * *

Ahora a contestar rr's 

**Ani Laurie:** ¿Quién no querría un amigo así?!! o sea, todos... sipo, Espinoza da miedo... como sea, a ver si nos juntamos en la U??

**Mary Riz:** que bueno que te haya gustado el epi, aquí está la continuación.

**Nahodyx**: NATY!!!!!!!!!!!!! que bueno que terminaste de leerlo, aquí está el nuevo, que bueno que te haya gustado... si po, es empleado fiscal, y sufre como todo el resto del mundo... pero para eso tiene a Hodgins... como sea, hablamos en la U...

Saludos a todos...

KATIE


	8. Aviso

Aviso...

He estado ocupada con la Universidad, y el hecho de que me he vuelto adicta a los fics M en InglИs de Bones, NO AYUDA!!!!!!!!, pero prometo solemnemente que de aquМ al otro domingo 11 tendrМa que tener finalizado ©Quieres estar conmigo? y deberМa tener, al menos un capМtulo de Una vida para mi...

TambiИn necesito una Beta que me presione para terminar luego los epis... alguien se ofrece?...

Saludos, Katie 


	9. Bonus Track2: Lo que me recuerda Londres

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

**Bonus Track¿Qué es lo que me recuerda Londres?**

Abordó un autobús, no había mejor forma de recorrer Londres, extrañó aquellos nostálgicos buses rojos que otrora recorriesen las calles de la ciudad, los nuevos, no dejaban de sentirse extraños.

Mientras veía desfilar delante suyo, viejas calles, nuevos y antiguos negocios podía recordar la primera vez que había estado allí. Muchos años antes, su abuelo, bueno, el hombre que se había hecho pasar por tal, había esperado a que volviera de la escuela para comunicarle que pasarían las vacaciones en Inglaterra, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos allá y, debido a que no podía dejarla sola, pues si lo hacía pasaría como abandono y ella volvería al sistema, la llevaría con él.

Luego de dar el escueto comunicado mientras leía concentrado otra novela en el sofá del living, indicó con su pipa a su derecha. Sobre la mesa de lectura había dinero más que suficiente para que fuera a comprar todo lo necesario. Lo entendió en un instante, por muy extraño que pareciese, ese hombre y ella se entendían casi sin mediar palabra alguna. Llevaba casi un año allí y estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años, edad en que para el Estado, dejaría de ser una niña y se le consideraría como emancipada. Tenía lo que necesitaba, su abuelo, procuraba proporcionarle todo lo que pudiere requerir: ropa de la mejor, su propio auto (que le comprara poco después de que su carta de aceptación a la universidad llegase), una cuenta en el banco con suficiente dinero como para no tener que depender de la ayuda que el Estado le proporcionaba, y la promesa de que se encargaría de la carga del arancel de la universidad que comenzaría ese mismo otoño.

Hasta su mayoría de edad, debían de seguir las reglas de servicios infantiles, por lo tanto, Temperance pasaba a ser parte del equipaje de su enigmático tutor.

Fue al centro comercial por ropa para la ocasión, pues una de las exigencias del anciano era que siempre debía vestir como una dama, no como la niña tímida y desprotegida que llegase a su casa, casi un año antes. Como tal, la misma ropa no era aceptada en su presencia más de dos veces, el hombre tenía un sentido de apreciación y observación que rayaba en lo paranoico, notaba en seguida cuando la blusa o el pantalón se habían repetido más de lo permitido y Temperance, que viniendo del sistema de adopción había aprendido que la ropa de los huérfanos es vieja por esencia, no quedaba bien jamás pues no era propia, sino heredada, y olía a plástico de bolsa de basura, casi se volvía loca con esa regla por la cual había pasado de no tener nada que ponerse a comprar ropa en cantidades industriales junto a los chicos populares de la escuela, quienes de su estadía en el sistema no supieron nunca, para ellos, la chica nueva era la nieta del "profesor chiflado de la casa azul".

Podía recordar perfectamente el día en que aquel anciano excéntrico había ido por ella a la corte. La trabajadora social asignada a su caso, le acompañaba, caminaba sin ninguna dificultad y aún así portaba bastón, vestía chaqueta de Tweed y zapatos de charol. Todo un personaje, para los convulsionados años noventa.

&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Temperance?-.

Sí- contestó confundida mientras se aferraba a su bolsa de basura.

Este es tu abuelo, su nombre es Stephen Jackson-.

Un gusto en conocerte pequeña… lamento mucho no haber venido antes. Asuntos de vital importancia, me mantuvieron largo tiempo fuera de los Estados…-.

No sabía que…-.

Sí, lo sé, tampoco sabía de tu existencia… conocí a Russel, pero no a ti, me fui antes de que nacieras y supongo que al no saber nada de mi, tuvieron la terrible percepción de que estaba muerto…-.

Entonces… señor Jackson… ya que todo está listo, pueden irse… pasaré por su casa dentro de una semana para ver qué tal están…-.

Convenido entonces señorita… nos veremos dentro de una semana…-.

Entonces Joy…-.

Es Temperance…-.

Claro, claro… ¿Qué te parece unos waffles con salsa de arándanos?-.

Disculpe pero ¿Eso no es para desayuno?-.

No te preocupes, los hoteles sirven cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora… los cambios de horario…- el hombre pareció comenzar una conversación consigo mismo sin reparar en la adolescente detrás suyo. Temperance nada más lo siguió, no muy segura de qué sería lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante.

De pronto el hombre pareció de súbito recordarla. Volvió a verla. Por su cara no le gustó lo que encontró.

Por Dios mi niña ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?-.

Sí…- respondió tímida mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por su rostro.

¿Hay algo que no quieras abandonar de esa bolsa?

Sí…- recordando los presentes de navidad que nunca abrió.

Consérvalos por un momento, pero todo el resto de las cosas deben irse, de acuerdo… ninguna nieta mía andará por la calle pareciendo niño pobre del "tercer mundo"-.

Ese día le había comprado muchísima ropa, tanta que de la tienda la tuvieron que enviarla directo al hotel. De ahí venía la regla de no usar la ropa más de dos veces, así que una vez terminado el plazo de su ropa la ponía en un canasto bajo su cama; una vez al mes, la llevaba a servicios infantiles, quizás allí podrían servirle a alguien más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin del flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonrió ausente del contexto alrededor suyo, aquel era uno de los recuerdos más felices de los que tuviera memoria. Reconoció una esquina, apretó el timbre del bus, avisando que la próxima sería su parada. Bajó y se acercó un par de pasos a una vereda en particular. Mejor dicho, una casa en particular. Una niña de no más de cuatro años salía de la casa, una casa victoriana, como tantas otras cerca de la ciudad. Esa era la casa donde se había hospedado aquel verano junto a su abuelo. Un par de lágrimas corrieron libres por su mejilla. Sin notar nada a su alrededor rememoró tardes enteras memorizando libros, discursos de Churchill y tantas otras cosas adheridas al aroma del tabaco que fumaba el anciano.

¿Está bien señorita?- fue la pregunta que la sobresaltó cuando volvió a la realidad.

¿Eh¿Qué…? Sí… claro- respondió aún confundida.

Está llorando… ¿Necesita un pañuelo?- le volvió a preguntar una mujer rubia, con una mirada alentadora mientras le indicaba un paquete de pañuelos desechables.

Muchas gracias…- Temperance sonrió agradecida.

Miraba mi casa mientras lloraba ¿Le pasó algo¿La asaltaron¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?-.

Su casa…- indicó la vivienda frente suyo.

Sí, ahí vivimos mi familia y yo-.

¿Hace cuánto?-.

Cuatro años… justo antes de que mi hija naciera- indicó a la pequeña que viera Brennan antes.

Yo también viví aquí, un verano hace muchos años-.

¿Quiere pasar y ver la casa?-.

No, se lo agradezco… debo irme… me alegro de que la casa esté en buenas manos-.

A un paso de la histeria provocada por la melancolía, se alejó casi corriendo de allí, dejando a la actual dueña de casa confundida y estresada al respecto. No menos que Brennan que vio el peso del paso del tiempo frente a ella, ese verano ya hacía mucho había pasado. Su abuelo había muerto cinco años antes, viéndola terminar su doctorado y graduarse con honores de Antropóloga Forense. Pero lo que más la carcomía era la envidia que vio formarse frente a su corazón y conciencia al escuchar de labios de esa mujer que era dueña de esa casa y ver a su hermosa niña.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento, sintió que cambiaría gustosa su vida con ella, tener la casa, la hermosa niña como su hija y la vida ignorante y feliz que se notaba llevaba.

Una lágrima final, una de despedida y se encaminó a cualquier parte, cualquiera que no fuera esa, cualquiera que no hiciera a su corazón doler como no lo había hecho en años.

Ese hombre que la acogiera tantos años antes la había abandonado como tantos otros antes que él, y como otros después; aunque él había sido diferente, había dejado una huella imborrable en su vida, casi había sido feliz con él, de no ser porque tendía a sentirse extraña con las reglas que manejaba su vida, el hecho que nunca había entendido bien qué era lo que hacía el anciano, y el hecho que era una más de las muchas mentiras de la familia Brennan, decidió que iría a ver a su padre para preguntarle quién era ese personaje y su verdadera relación con su vida.

Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió con dirección a la parada del autobús, volvería al hotel, estaba tan cansada como si hubiera corrido millas de distancia, ya no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, el recuerdo de su juventud la oprimía por dentro, la necesidad de ver a su compañero la abrumaba, y ya sólo quería dormir.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora.**_

Este es un regalo de consuelo para quienes esperaban que actualizara pronto... espero que les hayagustado y viene con el capítulo que cronológicamente correspondería al 8

Esta es una tremenda licencia que me tomé, de ahí que sea un bonus track, especialmente porque vi el capítulo en que Temperance habla de que su abuelo la sacó del sistema.

También me disculpo por no haber puesto esto antes, he estado ocupada con la universidad, aparte de que se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de ponerme a leer fics en inglés y tuve que esperar leerlos todos porque soy maníaca en ese aspecto.

**Reviews:**

hoy lo haré bien y contestaré del primero al último...

**Ani Laurie**: porque si Brennan no complicara el asunto, yo no tendría sobre qué escribir... hahahahah sobre lo de Londres, conuerdo contigo... espero que dejes rr para los proximos capitulos.

**Nahodyx**: Naty!!!!!!!!!!!!! hablamos en la U mejor...

**Mary Riz**: (1) entonces adivina qué viene para el capítulo 8... no diré nada más..

(2) aquí estoy de vuelta... con dos nuevos epis...

**PatryTrusky**: gracias por tu comentario. que bueno que te haya gustado...

**Sharlothd**: yo me he leido todos los M, me pongo rojita la mayoría del tiempo


	10. Tan lejos, tan cerca

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

**Capítulo 8: tan cerca y tan lejos.**

El día había sido un suplicio para Booth, el no saber nada de su compañera había sido un infierno, había llamado varias veces a Ángela, pero ella tampoco sabía nada de la antropóloga forense.

Había recorrido la mayor parte de la ciudad buscándola, pero era una ciudad demasiado grande y no estaba seguro de que ella aún estuviera allí; y en el caso de que estuviera aún allí, era demasiado para él, el saberla tan cerca de él, pero tan lejos de él, al mismo tiempo. Cansado, decidió volver al hotel. Había caminado la gran parte del día, y por muy bonito que fuera la ciudad, con la preocupación que traía, no podía disfrutarla; se sentía un completo idiota, debió hablar con ella el primer día y se habrían ahorrado todo ese problema.

Suspiró cansado mientras se sacaba la camiseta y se tiraba a la cama, tan cansado estaba que solo puso la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió.

Podía verla en el mismo vestido que traía para el baile del instituto, se veía preciosa, tanto que casi no podía respirar, estaba allí, sentada en el memorial de Washington: definitivamente una vista preciosa, para él la mejor del mundo.

.-Booth…-.

Se acercó, cauteloso, podía ver el pánico en su expresión, no podía verla así, se apresuró a llegar a ella.

.-Detente…- ordenó ella.

.-¿Pero por qué Huesos?

.-Lo arruinaste todo…-.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-Lo arruinaste todo… ahora ya no hay nada más que decir…-.

.-Pero…-.

.-¡Aléjate…!- el grito histérico de ella lo hirió en lo más profundo. Sintió exactamente cómo sus palabras taladraban su alma.

.-Huesos yo…-.

.-Ya no hay nada… nada…-.

El sonido de un teléfono fue lo único que resonaba en el ambiente, eso le extrañó, por qué siempre que quería hablar con ella, tenían que interrumpirlo.

El sonido fue incrementándose, Temperance lo miraba enojada, tanto que podía sentir su ira perforando su piel.

El sonido se hizo insoportable, su cabeza se movió hacia su derecha; despertó en la habitación del hotel, todavía tenía puestos los pantalones, pero estaba increíblemente sudado y el sonido que escuchaba era su propio teléfono celular. Estiró el brazo y lo alcanzó.

.-Booth- respondió.

.-¡Por fin te encuentro! He llamado un millón de veces…¿Qué hora es allá?-.

.-Las… -miró el reloj de la mesa a su lado- tres y media de la mañana… ¿Qué sucede Ángela?-.

.-¿Quería saber si has sabido algo de Brennan?-.

.-No… he tenido la misma suerte que tú…-.

.-Oh… lo lamento… esperaba…-.

.-Esperabas que la hubiese encontrado y me hubiera olvidado de llamarte…-.

.-Sí…-.

.-Lo siento, conoces a huesos… si no quiere que la encuentre…-.

.-Si… sólo no te rindas… ¿De acuerdo?-.

.-No lo haré…-.

.-Que duermas bien y lamento haberte despertado…-.

.-No hay problema…-.

Se cortó la comunicación.

Suspiró, se sacó los zapatos y los jeans y se metió a la cama sólo en calzoncillos (esta vez sin caritas smile).

Se dio millones de vueltas el resto de la noche tratando de dormir, pero lo único que podía ver era su cara de ira hacia él, eso le aplastaba el alma. Jamás debió ceder a esa tentación, debió mantenerse fuerte así ella no lo odiaría, y le dolía más el hecho de no arrepentirse de nada de esa noche.

Cerca de las siete se levantó, no podía más, hizo flexiones de brazos, abdominales, sentadillas, tratando de hacer pasar el tiempo. No quería hacerse a la idea de que no la encontraría, no aceptaba esa posibilidad.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana abandonó el hotel, tomó un mapa que había comprado el día anterior y comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda.

Antes de la hora de almuerzo había recorrido tres de las exposiciones del museo Británico, la iglesia de los templarios y una feria de libros. Se sentó en un café y se sentó a degustar algo de comer antes de continuar. Durante el día anterior había ido a otro par de exhibiciones de museos, los jardines reales y el 21 B de Baker Street (¿Saben lo que es¡sí!).

Se sentía abatido y el poco sueño de los últimos tres días lo tenía agotado. Más por inercia que por otra cosa tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el de Brennan, al igual que los últimos días estaba fuera de servicio. Cansado, cerró el aparato y siguió su comida.

Caminando llegó a la orilla del río Tamesis, había un paseo peatonal, paseó un poco, eran cerca de las tres y media de la tarde y se podían ver a los turistas y locales recorrer el paseo interesados en la vista y los mercaditos de antigüedades que habían a un lado del camino.

Pasó por el lado de un puesto que vendían juguetes y encontró una cerdita de juguete, muy parecida a Jasper, el cerdito mascota de Brennan, que él mismo le regalase tiempo atrás. Con una sonrisa en la cara lo compró, a nadie le hace mal tener una familia, pensó mientras la ponía en su bolsillo.

Se detuvo en el paseo, cautivado por la vista, desde allí podía ver la torre de Londres, el Big Ben, la cámara de los Lords, es decir, la más típica postal de Londres, se rió ante su comentario. Se quedó allí pensando un largo rato apoyado ante la barrera del río, hasta que sus antebrazos comenzaron a doler porque se estaba aplastando.

Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar mucho que hacer, una niñita venía caminando con un delfín, delfines, a ella le encantaban.

.-Temperance…- musitó quedamente. Eso le llevó a la epifanía del día.

Abrió el mapa y encontró la dirección del acuario de la ciudad.

Entró y comenzó a recorrer las galerías, sabía que debería partir por los estanques de los delfines pero algo dentro le decía que allí no encontraría.

Los pasillos estaban iluminados por las vidrieras de los estanques, así que el espacio se teñía de un tenue azul impregnándolo todo a su alrededor, podía ver a la gente a su alrededor en colores cerúleos.

Estaba ante una bifurcación cuando delante suyo vio una silueta que podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo. Caminaba hacia la salida, se le veía despreocupada, avanzaba despacio como tratando de observar todo a su alrededor.

Después de tanto buscarla por la ciudad se la encontraba allí y no sabía qué hacer, ella de a poco se alejaba y él no podía moverse, su alma gritó en lo más profundo de su ser cuando ella desapareció entre la multitud, él aún no respiraba, menos aún se movía. Todo cuanto pensaba era ese sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, la mirada de esos ojos azules que amaba más que a su vida era algo que no podía soportar ver otra vez.

Había perdido su oportunidad penosamente, otra vez por cobarde, quería morir allí mismo, ahora no la volvería a ver… en ese momento despertó de su letargo. Animó hasta el último de sus músculos para apoyarlo en esa misión. Un momento después corría como si su vida dependiese de ello.

La vislumbró cerca en la esquina del acuario, había hecho una señal para que un taxi se detuviera, tenía que alcanzarla y no decir nada antes de llegar, sino, era muy capaz de salir corriendo y no volver a verla por un buen tiempo.

Un par de pasos los separaban, afortunadamente no lo había visto, o escuchado, venir. Se paró atrás de ella, el taxi se detuvo frente. Ella se adelantó un paso, al menos lo intentó, pues en ese momento, un fuerte brazo hizo contacto con el suyo y la detuvo, atrayéndola hacia atrás, hacia él.

.-¿No pensarás seguir corriendo o sí Temperance?-.

* * *

Un capítulo cortito pero… ¡Al fin se encontraron!...

Espero terminar el fic en el próximo capítulo, con algo de "acción", pero uno nunca sabe y quizás me de la lesera y hago otros epis extra, no lo sé… lo que sé es que debería estar estudiando contabilidad para el lunes y no lo he hecho… 


	11. Ahora que te encontré

**Disclaimer: **si la serie fuera mía, hace tiempo que estarían juntos…

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

Anteriormente:

_Un par de pasos los separaban, afortunadamente no lo había visto, o escuchado, venir. Se paró atrás de ella, el taxi se detuvo frente. Ella se adelantó un paso, al menos lo intentó, pues en ese momento, un fuerte brazo hizo contacto con el suyo y la detuvo, atrayéndola hacia atrás, hacia él._

_¿No pensarás seguir corriendo o sí Temperance?-._

**Capítulo 9: Ahora que te encontré... **

.-¿No pensarás seguir corriendo o sí Temperance?- pudo saber quien era aún antes de que hablara, pudo simplemente sentirlo, su agarre, su proximidad, su presencia; era demasiado normal para ella como para poder obviarlo. Cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionó ante la cercanía del agente.

Sin darle tiempo de intentar alejarse, puso su brazo en su cintura, seguido del otro, abrazándola protectoramente. Las mariposas en sus estómagos dijeron más, que los que las palabras podrían.

.-No sé a qué te refieres…- respondió ella mientras trataba de alejarse de su compañero y de su abrazo.

.-Me refiero a que me viste en el acuario. E intentaste alejarte…- su voz era amenazante, seductora, muy distinta a cualquiera que su compañera hubiese oído antes.

.-No te vi…- lo cual no era exactamente una mentira, lo había sentido cerca, por eso había abandonado el acuario – y, por lo demás, no sé qué haces en Londres… que yo sepa, trabajas en Washington- dijo más para convencerse a sí misma que a él.

.-Sabes perfectamente qué hago aquí Huesos- su voz se elevó una octava, dejando clara su intención.

.-Señora… ¿está bien?...- preguntó el taxista, preocupado por la mujer.

.-Sí, está bien…- contestó el agente con su voz normal, mientras atraía a su antropóloga un poco más cerca de él, provocándole un suspiro involuntario, Booth sonrió abiertamente -sube Temperance, lo que tenemos que hablar, no es ni para este momento ni este lugar- le dijo al oído con la misma voz, casi gutural, de un momento antes.

La antropóloga se tragó el insulto que se agolpaba en su garganta, e indefensa ante el ex Ranger, rodó los ojos e ingresó al taxi.

.-¿Dónde los llevo?-.

.-Al fo…-.

.-¡Al Draycott! –gritó Temperance antes de que Booth pudiera llevarla a su hotel, al menos en su recámara se sentiría menos incómoda y siempre podía hacerlo pasar la vergüenza del año, gritando en la recepción que era un acosador. Sonrió ante su propio comentario.

.-Como diga la señorita…- apuntó el taxista y el vehículo partió.

Si Brennan hubiese pensado por un nano segundo que iba a salir del abrazo del agente, estaba a millones de años luz de llegar a una conclusión medianamente correcta.

A penas se instaló en el auto, Booth subió su brazo y lo puso por sobre los hombros de su compañera, como respuesta ella sólo gruñó, apuntando algo como ¿Y a qué viene todo esto?... él sólo sonrió pero no se movió ni un centímetro fuera de ella.

La parte consciente de Temperance quería desembarazarse de su amigo, pero su inconsciente le enviaba a su sistema nervioso el mensaje opuesto pues, de una u otra forma, ella estaba más cerca de él que antes, y podía sentir cómo su sangre hervía por el contacto casual de su brazo en su hombros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, ambos, miraban absortos en sus propios pensamientos, el paisaje circundante; al mismo tiempo que Booth, movía su mano distraídamente en círculos en el hombro de su acompañante, sin realmente estar alerta de lo que hacía.

Los movimientos de su mano, se transformaban en el cerebro de ella, en suaves caricias que la tenían al borde de un ataque de nervios, cada toque, provocaba descargas directas de electricidad hacia su sistema nervioso periférico. Lejos de calmarla la ponía al borde una combustión espontánea, por el súbito incremento de su temperatura corporal. Y sin embargo, era natural, como si su cuerpo ya estuviera preparado par tal estímulo, se sentía cómoda. Tratando de buscar más contacto, o quizás simplemente, buscando algún soporte, la cabeza de Brennan encontró el hombro de Booth y se quedó allí, laxa ante él. Como reflejo, la cabeza de él se puso por sobre ella.

Los pensamientos de Brennan, dentro de lo cuerdos que podían estar, al ser expuesta a tal experimentación, trataba de recordar por qué aquella sensación de paz no le era desconocida, sintió la cabeza de su compañero sobre la suya, y lo supo.

Ese simple gesto detonó la memoria más escondida del cerebro de la doctora. En un segundo recordó por qué se sentía así, recordó el baile que compartieron en su apartamento, el beso que le siguió y lo que pasó después de eso; podía casi sentir cada una de las caricias que compartieron esa noche, los besos y cada una de las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimento. Ese simple recuerdo desencadenó todos aquellos procesos biológicos que indican la excitación, el pulso se incrementó, las pupilas se dilataron, el cuerpo de la antropóloga se volvió hipersensible y un quedo suspiro brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Suspiro que, en otras circunstancias, hubiese pasado totalmente desapercibido, desgraciadamente, para ella, Booth lo escuchó perfectamente, despertándolo de su letargo auto inferido.

.-¿Lo sientes no es verdad?- preguntó con esa voz que Brennan recién comenzaba a reconocer.

.-No quiero hablar de eso…- reconoció a medias.

.-¿Quién dice que tenemos que hablarlo en este momento?- su mano derecha se elevó llegando a su cabeza, mientras la de él, se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a la de ella, sellando un beso en sus labios.

Todos los posibles argumentos de la antropóloga se evaporaron por arte de magia mientras los labios de su mejor amigo se acariciaban contra los suyos, la sensación la llevó de vuelta al beso que, también, le robara el agente después de su baile.

Fue un beso quieto, delicado, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para degustar los labios que ambicionaba desde que la conociese y que no pudo probar como hubiese querido esa noche que pasaron juntos, es más, creía que jamás tendría suficiente de ellos o de esa mujer.

Brennan cortó el beso por la única razón válida para ella, la falta de aire ya se estaba volviendo un problema. Sonrió mientras abría los ojos y levantaba la vista hacia él.

.-Creo que si haces eso lo suficientemente seguido, podría dejar de pensar en lo absoluto…-.

.-¿Eso es un reto?-.

.-No, una afirmaci…- la cortó cuando volvió a besarla y la sinapsis en la cabeza de la doctora descendió a cero nuevamente, con un beso bastante distinto al anterior, más apasionado y necesitado.

.-¡Llegamos!- anunció el taxista.

.-¡Sí! Claro…- respondió Booth soltándose de ella para sacar la billetera y pagar el taxi.

Brennan abrió la puerta e intentó salir, pero la mano de Booth la retuvo a mitad de camino.

.-Tranquilo, no pienso ir a ninguna parte…- dijo Brennan entretenida con la reacción del agente.

.-No sé por qué no confío en eso Huesos…- respondió él, indeciso, finalmente, la soltó para que saliera del taxi.

La vio descender del auto y pararse junto a la acera, esperando a que la siguiera.

.-¿Ves?- expresó burlescamente – no me fui a ninguna parte…-.

.-Así veo…- respondió, cuando se puso frente a ella. La mirada de él decía mucho más que las palabras que pudiese expresar y Brennan vio lo que muchas otras veces viese allí, sin querer aceptar lo que miraba. Vio algo de miedo, deseo y lo que nunca aceptaba que veía allí, un amor inmenso por ella, incómoda sonrió y bajó la mirada, justo allí, él la abrazó, quizás anticipando los temores de la antropóloga, ella sólo hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Booth sonrió tranquilo, si después de besarla, dos veces en menos de veinte minutos, no tenía nada roto ni un moretón en ninguna parte del cuerpo, entonces, había alguna esperanza para estar con ella.

.-¿Estás bien?- musitó quedamente en el oído de ella. Recibió por respuesta un asentimiento en su hombro. Lentamente, Temperance levantó la cabeza y la puso a su altura.

.-¿Podemos conversar sobre esto?-.

.-Claro… a eso vine a Londres…-.

.-Así que viniste a hablar conmigo, y para eso, cruzaste un océano… déjame decirte que eso, es bastante irracional-.

.-¿Qué tal si conversamos de esto adentro? No creo que la acera sea el lugar más cómodo del mundo… si quieres, podemos hablar en el bar del hotel…-.

Por toda conclusión, Temperance tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo adentro del hotel. Booth sonrió abiertamente, el contacto con ella simplemente era natural y cómodo, tal cual la vez anterior. Las barreras ya habían caído, y ese sentimiento, le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Avanzaron por el lobby del hotel, "es muy bonito" pensó el agente mientras seguía a su mejor amiga; podía ver el bar del hotel a su izquierda y se preparó para doblar mas ella siguió derecho, hacia otra parte, fijó su vista hacia el frente y lo único que pudo ver eran los ascensores.

.-Detente…- Booth se detuvo y por inercia, la hizo detener a ella, tirando su brazo hacia él, haciendo que la doctora se precipitara hacia él.

.-¿Qué¿Por qué?- alegó ella confundida por la actitud de su compañero.

.-Pensé que íbamos a conversar en el bar del hotel, y el bar está allí…- la giró mientras la abrazaba por espalda y le indicaba la derecha.

.-No, tú dijiste que si yo quería, podíamos conversar allí… yo no quiero conversar allí, y por lo tanto, no conversaremos allí… no me gustan los bares… al menos no para conversar lo que quiero que conversemos al menos lo que quiero que aclaremos…-. La cara del agente cambió drásticamente de expresión, de una relajada y contenta, a una seria y casi compungida.

.-Pero… yo pensé que…-.

.-¿Ves…? Allí está el problema, pensaste…- Booth volvió a cambiar de expresión, no sabiendo si reírse o enojarse. Brennan, pudo ver esto y como toda contestación, se deslizó y puso un beso en sus labios, acción que tomó por sorpresa a Booth, pero que pronto se esfumó cuando profundizó el beso, dejando que las sensaciones generadas por esa acción dijeran qué pasaría luego.

.-De acuerdo, punto acordado, ahora… ¿Dónde se supone que hablaremos?-.

.-Sígueme…-. La doctora se desembarazó de su abrazo y comenzó a caminar, una vez más, hacia los ascensores, Seeley, sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirla.

El ascensor estaba lleno, "incómodo", pensó Booth cuando ingresaron a él, seguramente ya venía lleno del estacionamiento; varios hombres, ejecutivos y un par de supermodelos, miraron inquisitivamente a la doctora. El agente, despreocupadamente, tomó la mano de Brennan tratando de dejar en claro que la chica era suya. La chica sólo negó con la cabeza pero no se soltó de su mano.

.-¿Qué hay con la predominancia de "macho alfa"?- preguntó la antropóloga.

.-Nada, sólo… ¿Falta mucho?-.

.-Algo… ¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar mientras apretaba su mano.

.-Nada…-.

Uno de los muchachos apuntó a la doctora y luego a su acompañante, eso fue suficiente para alcanzar al tope de la paciencia de Booth, que, a pesar del reducido espacio, se las ingenió para hacer que su compañera se moviera y quedara al alcance de sus brazos, quedando abrazada por la espalda de su amigo, y por ende, fuera del alcance de los curiosos.

.-Booth…-.

.-¿Qué?-.

.-No es una lucha por la predominancia de los machos en el abrevadero o por mejor comida o postulantes a procreadores, antropológicamente hablando, no soy…-.

Booth venía venir esos interminables discursos de la antropóloga y como no quería escuchar algo que, seguramente, le iba a apagar el cerebro, dejándole música ambiental en vez de pensamiento, atacó el problema de raíz lo mejor que pudo, un momento y Brennan pudo sentir el cambio de posición de su cuello y el aliento cálido de él en su cuello, otro segundo y sus labios y lengua acariciaban lentamente su cuello, justo detrás de la oreja. Eso, venció a cualquier posible intento de sinapsis para pensamientos coherentes, pasando drásticamente a la sinapsis de sensaciones táctiles.

.-¿Decías?- preguntó él lánguidamente en su oído.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-No lo sé, por eso pregunto- "Otra vez esa voz… demonios" pensó Brennan.

.-¿Qué?-.

.-Así me gusta…- respondió roncamente, señal inequívoca de que el asunto se le estaba saliendo de control. Algunas partes de su anatomía comenzaban a despertarse y con ellas, el deseo también.

El coqueteo del ascensor habría continuado, de no ser porque en ese piso se bajaron un par de señoras, liberando algo de espacio y dejando más al descubierto el pequeño juego de seducción al que Booth pretendía orillar a su compañera.

El agente se arrimó a la pared de la esquina, dejando a Brennan siempre adelante suyo, no pasaría por la vergüenza del siglo, cuando la doctora dejara de hacer de parapeto a su incipiente erección.

.-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó nervioso.

.-Algo…-

.-Faltaba algo hace tres pisos…-.

.-Lo sé-.

.-Pero…-.

.-La paciencia es una virtud...-.

.-Lo que sea…-.

.-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-.

.-No importa…-.

.-Lo sé…-.

.-¿Entonces?-.

.-Es una reacción completamente natural…-.

.-No empieces Huesos…-.

.-No… ¡Tú! No deberías empezar algo si no pretendes terminarlo…-.

.-Silencio Huesos…-.

.-Pero…-.

.-En boca cerrada no entran moscas…-.

.-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

El ascensor volvió a parar dejando bajar a los jóvenes que tenían tan nervioso a Booth, al pasar por su lado, volvieron la vista a la doctora y uno de ellos le guiñó un ojo, Booth tuvo que tomar carta de toda su paciencia para no matarlos allí mismo. Brennan sintió la inseguridad de su compañero y sólo atinó a acariciar su antebrazo, probablemente habría hecho el truco de calmarlo, pero en esas circunstancias… digamos que incrementó el calor que ya sentía el pobre hombre. Ya sólo quedaban cuatro personas aparte de ellos dos.

En el siguiente piso se bajó un ejecutivo y una señora de edad. Brennan, intrigada por la reacción de Seeley repetía su experimento dejando al pobre agente al borde de un ataque de nervios. La verdad era que sus delicados mimos no sólo encendían el cuerpo de él, sino que sus repercusiones mandaban impulsos eléctricos a los más recónditos centros del cerebro de la doctora, así que la tortura, era bastante igualitaria.

Booth, intentando detener a Brennan de provocarle un infarto por exceso de presión, sólo atinó a acercarla aún más a su cuerpo; por su parte Brennan tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no emitir el más mínimo sonido, pues en ese espacio tan reducido, no había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.

El siguiente piso era el suyo, a penas la puerta se abrió, Brennan, salió disparada del ascensor llevándose el brazo de su compañero como prenda, el hombre y la chica que quedaron en el ascensor con una mueca graciosa, no hacía falta más que verles la cara a ese par para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando la puerta se cerró una carcajada nerviosa salió de las bocas de los últimos ocupantes del ascensor.

Mientras Brennan caminaba por la mitad del pasillo arrastrando a Booth de una manera hilarante, parecía casi imposible que una mujer tan de su talla y complexión, pudiese arrastrar de esa forma a un hombre de la talla y complexión de Seeley Booth.

La tarjeta de la habitación pasó por el lector dando un pitido sordo, el ritmo cardíaco del agente, ya acelerado por el rápido bombeo de sangre causada por la excitación que sentía, se detuvo bruscamente, ese era el paso final, de allí salían juntos como pareja o como ex compañeros, no habían intermedios.

La puerta se desbloqueó y la doctora pasaba a la habitación, él, que se había soltado del agarre de la mujer, se quedó atrás un par de segundos, tratando de grabar todo lo acontecido en la última hora y media, "por si las dudas pensó". Al siguiente instante sentía los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos, mientras tiraba de él hacia dentro de la habitación.

El umbral quedó cubierto una vez más y el pasillo del hotel quedó en silencio una vez más.

* * *

Cha, cha, cha chán… soy mala, hasta aquí queda por hoy… espero que esto cumpla con alguna de las expectativas que quedaron del capítulo anterior… ahora, tengo una pregunta para ustedes… 

Vamos a hacer un poco interactiva esta parte… tienen hasta mañana (Domingo once de noviembre para contestar, sorry pero es que realmente quiero terminar el fanfic, para seguir con el de Sailor Moon… y seguir con mi vida…)

2 preguntas…

1. En el próximo epi¿Hablan y me demoro cuatro capítulos más, o van a "la madre del cordero" y después hablan y me demoro tres capítulos más?

2. ¿Quieren continuación?

Ahora contesto los review…

PatryTrusky: oh sí... es mi obsesión... malo, malo... afortunadamente yo aprendí a leer en inglés gracias a Louis McBujold y la Rowling... así que me demoro lo mismo que leer en español... gracias por tu rr y sorry por no responder a tu mensaje personal, pero no tuve tiempo y por Beta adopté a Ani Laurie porque está conectada casi tanto tiempo como yo...

Nahodyx: como te dije en la U el otro día, no he visto el Gran Pez. pero te creere... aquí está el siguiente epi... nos vemos el lunes a las 8 en la U... scheiBen... no quiero ir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ani Laurie: es oficial! te adopto de Beta!!! gracias por darme tu opinión del epi... y reconozco que la idea de algo entrete en el ascensor es de ella.

Mary RIZ: aquí está lo que sigue, pero faltan al menos dos epis más... ¿Por qué será que se me hace conocido ese argumento??? prometo no demorarme más que cuatro como mucho...

Megkiss: si, esa es la gracia... al menos para que sigan leyendo el fic... soy mala! me iré al infierno!!!!! si!!!!! tengo un pasaje sin escalas y con todos los gastos pagados para ir a vivir a los dominios de don Sata, pero vale la pena... gracias por tu rr. y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.


	12. Dame tres razones

**Disclaimer: **desgraciadamente para todos nosotros, no es mía, así que seguimos esperando…

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

Anteriormente:

_La puerta se desbloqueó y la doctora pasaba a la habitación, él, que se había soltado del agarre de la mujer, se quedó atrás un par de segundos, tratando de grabar todo lo acontecido en la última hora y media, "por si las dudas" pensó. Al siguiente instante sentía los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos, mientras tiraba de él hacia dentro de la habitación._

_El umbral quedó cubierto una vez más y el pasillo del hotel quedó en silencio una vez más._

**Capítulo 10 "Dame tres razones…":**

Al siguiente momento, Booth se sintió, literalmente, "contra la pared", su compañera lo había tirado contra la puerta, a penas ésta se había cerrado, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba furiosamente. Incapaz de coordinar sus acciones por un segundo se quedó estático, pero un momento después, repuesto, contestaba con la misma intensidad el beso del cual era objeto. Sus manos se hicieron camino a la cintura de Brennan y la acercaban más a él, ella por su parte, acariciaba su torso.

Un segundo después, el agente se las ingeniaba para cambiar de posición y que fuera ella la que se quedara atrapada, forzosamente, entre la puerta y su compañero. El beso se volvía más demandante para ambos, pero la falta de oxígeno se convertía en un problema nuevamente. Booth cortó el beso, la miró a los ojos y pudo ver la misma cara que tenía cuando estaban en el sillón del apartamento de la doctora unas noches antes. Los ojos de la antropóloga reflejaban determinación, excitación, deseo, y algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Aún así, no logró alcanzar a distinguir nada más porque al siguiente instante, de nuevo era atacado por un apasionado beso de la mujer, sus lenguas se encontraron y, para variar en su vida y su rutina, comenzaron la guerra por la supremacía sobre el otro.

Casi diez minutos después, seguían en la misma rutina, pero no se habían movido de la puerta y no habían logrado avanzar en ningún otro sitio que la boca del otro, era todo un nuevo territorio y ninguno de los dos quería dejar de explorar y declarar como propio cada sitio del otro. Temperance se sentía en el Nirvana, los besos del ex Ranger eran capaces de sacar hasta el último vestigio de cordura de su cabeza y dejarla en blanco, solo para bombardearla con exquisitas sensaciones que la tenían al borde del abismo y si eso era así sólo con un beso, no veía la hora de saber cómo sería cuando llegaran al siguiente punto. Estaba atrapada entre su abrazo las caricias de una de sus manos en su espalda que subía entre la mitad de la espalda y el lugar donde comenzaba su trasero, "demonios, si este hombre es capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta el nombre de los huesos, entonces es muy bueno en lo que hace…", dijo una voz en lo más profundo de la mente de la doctora, pero lejos de asustarla, sólo incrementaba la carga sensorial del momento que vivía. La voz se calló en el mismo instante en que la otra mano del agente alcanzó su vientre por debajo de la camiseta. Un gemido sordo salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de ella y el mundo quedó en blanco para él. De un momento a otro, Booth se detuvo, alejándose un par de pasos de ella.

.-¿Qué sucede…?- preguntó la doctora al verse fuera del abrazo del agente.

.-No quiero que pase igual que la otra vez… quiero que conversemos esto antes…-.

.-Quieres decir, entonces que hubo otra vez…-.

.-Creí que eso había quedado claro… me refiero a que… cuando te besé, no me mataste, por eso, yo pensé que…-.

.-Lo sé, sé que pasó algo, y creo que tengo bastante claro qué y cómo fue que pasó…-.

.-Entonces no hay resquemores…-

.-No los hay, no te preocupes…-.

.-De acuerdo… genial… ahora… necesito que discutamos esto…-.

.-O sea que no quieres…-.

.-Sí Huesos, es sólo que…-.

.-Sólo que… no quieres que esto sea una "necesidad biológica"…-.

.-Sí…-.

.-No lo es, quizás sí en el ascensor…-.

.-¿Qué?-.

-De haber estado solos en el ascensor…-.

.-En eso tienes razón…-.

.-Lo sé… ahora, puedo darte al menos tres razones de porqué esto no es una "necesidad biológica"…-.

.-De acuerdo, la primera…-.

.-De haber sido una necesidad biológica, no hubiéramos estado diez minutos en la puerta sólo besándonos-.

.-La segunda…-.

.-Me la reservo…-.

.-Eso no cuenta Huesos…-.

.-Lo siento, pero sigo reservándomela…-.

Booth se acercó a ella una vez más, hasta que su mano se encontró con la puerta, justo a un lado de su cabeza y lentamente se acercó al oído de ella.

.-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me digas?-.

.-Quiero un beso…-.

.-Eso no vale… si te beso, comenzaremos todo de nuevo y ya no me enteraré…-.

.-En ese caso, tendrás que tener fe, en que te lo diré…-.

.-Sigue siendo trampa, estás utilizando mis creencias en mi contra-.

.-Te quedarás sin saberlo entonces…-.

Un segundo después sentía los labios del agente en el lóbulo de su oído, y cómo lentamente lo mordía entre sus dientes.

.-¿Me lo dirás ahora?- preguntó roncamente en el oído de la doctora.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

Booth se volvió a ella y pudo observar cómo se mordía el labio y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, señal inequívoca de la excitación que ese contacto le producía. Después de un par de segundos la doctora exponía a él sus ojos azules.

.-Ahí está, tus besos me dejan en blanco… no pensé nunca que algo a alguien tuviera suficiente poder sobre mí que hiciera a mi cerebro olvidar hasta los nombres de los huesos…- la doctora miró al piso, avergonzada por su confesión.

.-Esa, mi querida doctora es una MUY buena razón… pero todavía no estoy satisfecho…-. Sentenció Booth mientras sus labios volvían a reclamar, tiernamente los de ella.

.-La última razón es… ¡Demonios Booth¿Por qué me haces decir estas cosas?... la última razón es que, la vez anterior, antes de dormirme… te pregunté que si te quedarías conmigo… tu respondiste…-.

.-Para siempre…-.

.-Sí, y sé que eso es mucho tiempo, y que, aún en contra de cualquier lógica, puesto que el cambio es la única constante en el universo, sé que lo dijiste de verdad… eso, me hace sentir… que hay algo más para mi, contigo….-.

.-Esa, Temperance… es la mejor de las razones…- la voz de Booth sonaba quebrada, pero ambos sabían que estaba bien y que esa era la forma correcta.

Se inclinó un poco y puso un tierno beso en la frente de la doctora.

.-No es una "necesidad biológica"…-

.-No lo es…- la doctora aprovechó el acercamiento de Booth para poner sus brazos en los hombros de él y besarlo. Al contrario del beso anterior, este fue pausado, calmado, lleno de ese algo que compartían y que, aunque ambos lo negaran, estaba siempre allí, en cada una de sus acciones, conversaciones y sentimientos.

Aún quedaban conversaciones pendientes, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Booth la abrazó acercándola más hacia él, ya no era la puerta la que encerraba a Brennan, sino los fuertes brazos de su compañero, las manos de ella ascendieron a su cabello y comenzaron a acariciarlo mandando impulsos eléctricos a todo su sistema. Por su parte, Booth acariciaba más atrevidamente a la mujer, sorteando la chaqueta y la camiseta que vestía, llegando a la misma piel, el sólo roce de su mano y la piel eliminó el último vestigio de duda en ambos. El siguiente paso ya era un hecho cuando Temperance rompió el beso y se soltó de él, para guiarlo más adentro en la habitación.

Pasaron la estancia y el comedor, acercándose a la recámara. Justo un momento antes de llegar a la habitación, ella se detuvo. Booth la imitó, ella se giró y subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él. Si bien la doctora nunca había sido buena leyendo el lenguaje corporal, si podía leer bastante bien a Seeley Booth. En la mirada del antiguo Ranger podía ver la ternura más grande del mundo, increíble que la conservara aún cuando su mirada no dejaba duda acerca de qué tan excitado estaba en ese momento. Brennan se mordió el labio, nerviosa ante tamaño descubrimiento. Jamás desde el primer día, ni nunca en su relación, Seeley había calado tan hondo en las paredes que ella construyera para no ser herida. De un momento a otro, Temperance se sintió liberada, feliz, tanto como no lo había estado desde que sus padres viviesen con ella, muchos años atrás. Sonrió, sincera y transparentemente al hombre frente a ella.

Booth, bastante más docto en el arte de leer a la gente, pudo ver toda la gama de emociones que la atravesaban a través de sus ojos, el miedo, los resquemores, luego, felicidad, turbación y finalmente, algo que a pesar de no atreverse ni siquiera a pensarlo, estaba allí frente suyo. Pudo observar cuando se mordió el labio, un signo de que su mente elucubraba algo y que estaba nerviosa por descubrirlo, y luego, cuando, lo que fuera que estuviera cavilando le diese casi una epifanía, sus ojos dejaron atrás cualquier rastro de negatividad alguna clase, dejando en su lugar a una felicidad tan grande que la hacía brillar, "no es que antes no lo hiciera" pensó, "sino que ahora es impresionante". El verla feliz lo hacía feliz, y el saber que finalmente era libre de compartir con él, lo embargó de un momento a otro, sonrió feliz, y decidió que ese era el momento perfecto, uno como no había tenido muchos en su vida.

Decidido, se acercó el último paso que lo alejaba de ella, se inclinó un poco, tomó sus piernas y la levantó en vilo, tomando los últimos pasos que lo alejaban de la habitación.

* * *

Este debería ser un capítulo largo, pero decidí cortarlo en dos partes, creo que así se vería más ordenado, pero para que no me reclamen tanto, y en agradecimiento a su paciencia, posteo dos epis juntos...

Reviews

Ani Laurie: no te alcancé para que lo leyeras antes de postearlo, pero estoy apurada y no puedo esperar a que te conectes... sorry...

PatryTrusky: yo también, supongo... sí, también me estaba haciendo sufrir porque no conseguía quedar satisfecha con el epi...

nahodyx: Naty... sorry se me complicó... qué puedo decir... creo que tengo problemas con los cierrres...

Mary Riz: creo que entendí y creo que va a haber continuación, tan pronto como finiquite el fic de Sailor Moon... al menos ya tengo la idea de la trama... gracias por tu rr... nos vemos

Megkiss: mención especial, puesto que aunque no dejaste rr en mi fic, leí la contestación de mi rr en tu fic y mi respuesta es ... a lenta, lenta y media... tú te demoras más en actualizar que yo... como sea, actualiza más seguido tu fic... me encanta... saludos


	13. Lo importante es que lo intentan

**Disclaimer: **desgraciadamente para todos nosotros, no es mía, así que seguimos esperando…

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_Anteriormente…_

_Decidido, se acercó el último paso que lo alejaba de ella, se inclinó un poco, tomó sus piernas y la levantó en vilo, tomando los últimos pasos que lo alejaban de la habitación._

Capítulo 11:

La cama era grande y tenía dosel, la habitación estaba hermosamente decorada, y ni así Booth notó algo de eso, sus ojos estabas cautivos de la imagen que se erigía en frente suyo, Brennan y él apenas podían alejar su vista del otro.

La depositó suavemente en la cama, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo demonios había logrado llegar hasta allí por su propia cuenta, sin botarlos a ambos o chocar con algo… "increíble", pensó.

Se recostó cerca de ella, posando su mano en su rostro, sus dedos rozando delicadamente la cara de la doctora, tratando de memorizar cada detalle, cada espacio de ella que no tuviera ya grabado en su memoria visual, ahora quedaría formando parte de su memoria táctil, un manjar para su piel. Parecía que no podía tener demasiado de ella. Un mechón de cabello fue a dar a sus ojos y Booth delicadamente lo retiró de allí, estorbaba, y mucho.

Temperance, impaciente, dentro de todo, acercó su mano a su cara, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de él, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, su mano tiritaba, estaba nerviosa, tensa, ansiosa, feliz y triste al mismo momento. Seeley cerró los ojos inconscientemente, al sentir el calor de su toque en su piel, soltó el respiro que no sabía, estaba reteniendo. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, sonreía, dándose cuenta del efecto que producía en él.

.-Crees que es muy gracioso ¿No es verdad?- preguntó él, intentando parecer enojado.

.-Jamás pensé que tenía ese efecto en ti…-.

.-Mentirosa, siempre lo has sabido, sólo que no querías admitirlo…-.

.-Buen punto…-.

Seeley se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella, pausadamente, y con una delicadeza casi metódica fue profundizando el beso, tratando de acallar las protestas de su mente y el ronco gemido que amenazaba salir de su garganta; Temperance, por su parte puso su mano en su nuca tratando de acercarlo a ella. El beso no fue cortado hasta que ella suspiró primero; su compañero, aprovechando, mordió su labio inferior aumentando el nivel de sensación de la doctora. Fue dando delicados besos por su mentón y comenzó a bajar por el cuello hasta llegar al esternón. Ahí se topó con el cuello de su camiseta, intrépido y sin esperar el consentimiento de ella, su mano se metió debajo de la tela, entrando en contacto con su cintura, levantó la tela y abandonó el rostro de la doctora para bajar a su abdomen y comenzar a besar la piel de su estómago; la respiración de ninguno de los dos se mantenía dentro del nivel que pudiera indicar tranquilidad, cada toque hacía que el ritmo cardíaco y el de intercambio de oxígeno se volviera cada vez más rápido. Los labios del agente fueron subiendo hasta llegar al siguiente obstáculo, mientras que sus manos subían la camiseta hasta el último punto donde pudiera estar sin estorbarlo o necesitase ser alejado de la doctora. Un ronco suspiro salió de la garganta de ella al momento en que sus manos entraron en contacto con su dermis. Ese sonido detonó e hizo explotar lo último del autocontrol de Seeley, la necesitaba demasiado como para seguir esperando. Estar con ella una vez ya lo había hecho adicto, y todo ese tiempo sin ella eran más de que podía soportar.

Rendido ante la evidencia, Booth hizo que Brennan se levantara para poder apartarla de la camisa y el sostén. Al mismo tiempo, ella lo despojaba a él de su camiseta y del cinturón. No satisfechos con lo que podían ver o apreciar del otro, se deshicieron de toda la ropa. Temperance tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, clásico signo de vergüenza, pero su compañero sabía mejor y podía leer deseo en sus ojos y en su cara, no había ni por asomo, algún signo de resquemor o miedo, algo por lo que rezó una pequeña plegaria de agradecimiento al cielo.

.-Lo dije y lo repito… Temperance, eres la mujer más hermosa del universo… y no hay mejor atuendo que este…-.

Ella sólo sonrió traviesa y procedió a atacar sus labios de manera furiosa, dejándole en claro qué tanto quería dar el siguiente paso. El deseo creía de forma exponencial en ambos, pero aún en contra de todos sus instintos el agente se retiró primero del beso que lo tenía a un paso del cielo. Temperance estaba por reclamar pero él puso un dedo en su boca, silenciándola por un momento.

.-Shhh… tranquila doctora… tenemos mucho tiempo…-.

.-Sí, pero…-.

.-Pero nada… si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien…-. Booth se acercó a ella y capturó sus labios en un beso igual de pasional pero más relajado, una vez más ponía a prueba la paciencia de ambos. Lentamente, Seeley fue bajando, con besos cortos, pero constantes en su mejilla, su mentón, luego el cuello, el esternón, llegando a sus senos, atrapando uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, comenzó a besarlo; descargas de placer los sacudían a ambos, y él se regocijaba al escuchar los gemidos de ella. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con ese pezón, siguió con el otro mientras su mano se posaba donde antes estaba su boca, masajeando suavemente; Brennan ya no retenía ningún sonido y pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca en forma cadente, logrando encender aún más a Seeley.

La temperatura corporal de ambos, ya se podía catalogar como fiebre, las manos de él ya no se estaban quietas, trataban de registrar todo de ella, tratando de saber si algo había cambiado desde la última vez, las de ella, se encontraban en sus abdominales, retratando cada una de las depresiones y contornos que conformaban el abdomen del operativo del FBI.

Las manos de él llegaron a las piernas de su amante, rozando ligeramente sus muslos podía escuchar sus gemidos, cada vez más histéricos, él mismo, se sentía caer cada vez que su piel tocaba la de ella; sentía la necesidad imperiosa de traspasar la piel, de estar bajo ella, de sentirla más allá de lo que sus cuerpos permitían. Miró por última vez a Temperance, silenciosamente implorando su permiso, sus ojos contestaron por ella, estaba lista para desafiar las leyes de la física, a su lado, por supuesto.

Entró delicadamente en ella, sintiendo cada centímetro de ella a su alrededor; un gemido sordo salió del fondo de sus diafragmas cuando él estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

"Seeley…"- salió un quedo suspiro de los labios de Temperance, tenía los ojos cerrados y Booth podía jurar que en otras circunstancias estaría mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Temperance…- trató de articular él, dentro del vendaval de sensaciones y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, Temperance abrió los ojos, chocando su mirada contra la de él, trató de decir algo más, pero los ojos azules de ella le dijeron que no era tiempo de hablar con palabras, sino con acciones. Su mano ascendió desde el muslo, la cadera y la cintura hasta llegar al rostro de la doctora, lo acarició tiernamente, acercándolos a ambos en un beso tierno, o al menos así comenzó, porque al intensificarse el beso, también lo fue haciendo el compás en el que sus cuerpos se unían.

Brennan podía sentir y experimentar sin lugar a dudas (ni siquiera "dudas razonables") el sentimiento que compartía con el hombre que estaba dentro suyo, ya no podía sentirse a sí misma por separado de él, ya no eran uno u otro, eran algo distinto, podía sentir el ritmo frenético que ambos llevaban, cómo gemían ambos, prácticamente al unísono, las manos, ya quietas, dos yacían unidas encima de la cabeza de ella, mientras las otras dos, una aseguraba la mediana estabilidad que tenían en ese momento y la otra estaba arañando la espalda del agente tratando de acercarlo más a su dueña; Temperance podía sentir como se acercaba el orgasmo a pasos agigantados, la cadencia del movimiento, los sentimientos que amenazaba tratar de salir disparados para todas partes si no eran expresados en ese momento; todo eso provocaba que cada célula de su cuerpo pidiera ser liberada.

Mírame…- escuchó la vez de él ordenarle, recién en ese momento pudo conectar la idea de que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas otras veces, azul contra chocolate. La última de las barreras que muchos años antes pusiera ante su corazón para protegerse del mundo cayó y con la fuerza de la caída vino la descarga, el orgasmo la tomó desprevenida con la fuerza de mil erupciones de placer y felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo como nunca había vivido antes, allí lo comprendió, "lo importante es que lo intentan…" las palabras de Booth resonaron en su cabeza.

Un par de segundos venía la liberación para Seeley, la última entrada en ella y el movimiento se detuvo, también había sido increíblemente intenso para él, quizás más intenso que cualquier otra experiencia parecida que hubiese experimentado antes, y sin embargo la sonrisa que inundaba su rostro no representaba victoria, sino infinitos amor y ternura, por fin habían sido uno. Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que Brennan logró conectar su pensamiento a su habla.

.-Ahora entiendo…-.

.-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

.-La diferencia… dos personas… pueden intentarlo, 'lo importante es que tratan'- parafraseó la exposición con la que Booth le ganara acerca de la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor.

.-No puedo creer que todavía le des vueltas a esa conversación- pensó él en voz alta.

.-Sí… ahora lo comprendo, cuando estabas dentro de mí, no pude distinguir quien era quién, ni donde comenzaba yo o empezabas tú, ahí lo supe…-.

.-Me alegro que lo sepas, entonces sabes…-.

.-Sí, lo sé, siempre he sabido… contigo, nunca, podría ser sólo sexo-.

.-Contigo tampoco…- respondió Seeley mientras acariciaba el puente de su nariz.

.-Te amo…- confesó la doctora de manera queda y, aún para ella, inesperada.

.-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Booth tratando de no creer lo que había escuchado, de cualquier forma, algunas veces nuestros propios sentidos nos traicionan.

.-Te amo- volvió a afirmar la doctora, más segura de sí misma esta vez.

.-No quiero que lo digas por compromiso… no creo que estés lista para decirlo… ni para entenderlo…-.

.-Seeley…- "Demonios, no puedo creer lo increíble que suena mi nombre en sus labios…" –de una u otra forma siempre lo he sabido… desde… desde aquel día, que bailamos 'hot blonded' antes de que… explotara mi refrigerador… o cuando fuiste por mí, aún con un hombro dislocado y 'drogado hasta decir basta' con anestésicos… y no necesito entenderlo, acabo de entenderlo… de acuerdo, eso no suena muy lógico ¿cierto?... quiero decir… entendí que no necesito entender qué te amo o por qué… sólo lo siento…-.

.-También te amo…- Booth la besó, ella pronto ponía su brazo en su cuello acercándolo más y un momento después ya están ocupados haciendo el amor nuevamente, durante la noche esa misma rutina se repetiría varias veces.

Como muchas veces lo añoró desde esa noche, Booth concilió el sueño abrazado a la mujer que le robaba el sueño, la cordura y el corazón hacía mucho, durmió con Temperance Brennan en sus brazos y podía estar seguro que, un rato más tarde, cuando despertaran, no habría olvidos, remordimientos, ni nada parecido. Sólo ellos dos, tal y como debió ser hacía mucho tiempo.


	14. Stephen Jackson

**Disclaimer: **si la serie fuera mía, ya hubiera arreglado el asunto de los guionistas… sin comentarios, no demanden…

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_Anteriormente…_

_Como muchas veces lo añoró desde esa noche, Booth concilió el sueño abrazado a la mujer que le robaba el sueño, la cordura y el corazón hacía mucho, durmió con Temperance Brennan en sus brazos y podía estar seguro que, un rato más tarde, cuando despertaran, no habría olvidos, remordimientos, ni nada parecido. Sólo ellos dos, tal y como debió ser hacía mucho tiempo._

**Capítulo 12: Stephen Jackson**

Tres días después…

Ya sólo quedaba un día para Booth y Brennan en Londres, los últimos días habían sido prácticamente un vendaval; tanto emocional como físicamente. Una vez que habían despertado, el agente y la antropóloga habían mandado a pedir el equipaje del agente a su hotel, ya no volvería allí, después de una conversación, habían decidido quedarse en la habitación de la doctora (por la simple razón de que ya estaban allí, mientras que para ir a la habitación de Booth, tenían que moverse).

El siguiente paso fue llamar a Ángela que no paraba de gritar, aún cuando, por el cambio de hora estaba adormilada, desde que escuchó la voz de Booth en el otro lado de la línea, y se incrementó el nivel de decibeles al escuchar la feliz voz del agente, finalmente y después de quince minutos de contestar todas las preguntas de la artista, fueron autorizados a cortar la comunicación y permitir que Hodgins, que tenía que escuchar a Ángela en vivo y en directo, pudiese seguir durmiendo.

Luego de eso, casi a la hora de almuerzo, dos días antes, habían quedado libres de hacer lo que quisieran, que se resumía en tres acciones: comer, dormir y disfrutar del otro. Así, la habitación por completo había sido testigo privilegiado de todas las veces que Seeley y Temperance (entre ellos, ya habían quedado atrás Booth y Huesos) habían hecho el amor durante esos tres días, casi nada se había salvado de la lujuria de los amantes, la ducha, la tina, la cama, la mesa del comedor, el sillón y la pared del pasillo que daba a la habitación, nada de eso podía decirse ajeno a la pasión de los dos.

Emulando, la casi rutina, Seeley acababa de despertarse, esperando sentir el calor que ya era parte de sí mismo, esperando que Temperance estuviera durmiendo a su lado, como tantos otros despertares de los últimos días. Sin embargo el frío del lado de la doctora lo recibió esa mañana, asustado despertó de golpe, estiró la mano para tomar su teléfono celular, marcaba las 8:18 am. El sonido de la ducha era lo único que sonaba en toda la habitación; intrigado fue al baño a ver por qué la doctora lo había dejado solo en la cama rechazándolo por el agua caliente de la ducha.

Brennan no lo sintió moverse hasta que Booth abrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha. Al verlo frente suyo sólo rodó los ojos y siguió con su baño.

.-¿Aceptas algo de compañía?- preguntó Seeley mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su antropóloga.

.-Creo que ya no tengo opción…- respondió ella fingiendo estar ofendida.

.-Aún puedo irme…-.

.-Vete…-.

.-¡Oye!-.

.-Sólo bromeo…-.

.-Graciosa… buenos días…-.

.-Muy buenos en realidad…- la doctora se volvió y lo besó en los labios.

.-Sip, muy buenos…- Temperance sonrió, mientras su agente comenzaba a besar el espacio de su cuello de la manera que había aprendido la volvía dócil y dúctil a sus deseos.

.-Booth, déjame salir… debemos apurarnos y si empiezas así ya no nos detendremos…-.

.-¿Tienes planes para hoy?-.

.-De hecho sí…- explicó Temperance con ese tono que tenía cuando quería explicar los hechos y que sólo ella podía lograr.

.-¿Qué haremos este día cerebro?-.

.-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

.-Es… no importa… ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?-.

.-Quiero que vengas conmigo y lo averigües…-.

.-Nop…-.

.-¡Oye!-.

.-¿Qué?-.

.-¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?-.

.-Yo no dije eso…-.

.-¿Y entonces?-.

.-Yo no dije que no quisiera ir contigo, dije que no quería ir contigo en este momento…-.

.-Pero…- Temperance fue cortada por los labios del antiguo Ranger en sus labios, de un momento a otro todo se volvió en un segundo plano para la escritora, lo único importante era estar con el hombre que la besaba como si no hubiese mañana posible. Las manos de ella, se fueron derecho al torso del agente, las de él, se fueron a sus caderas; un momento después y la subía dejándola en la pared. La doctora estaba lista para recibirlo, tal y como cada vez que habían estado juntos desde la primera vez. Estar juntos se había vuelto en una obsesión para ambos, parecía que no ser nunca suficiente y cada vez el efecto duraba menos, bastaba un roce ligero de sus manos, un beso tierno o una mirada más larga de lo que era decoroso y ya la comida o cualquier actividad que estuvieran planeando realizar quedaba en nada y la habitación se llenaría de sus acompasados gemidos y suspiros, hasta que viniera el clímax y los envolviese el sueño por un rato. Hasta la siguiente vez.

Aún con la poca estabilidad que les bridaba la pared y el agarre de las piernas de ella en su cintura, Seeley se las arregló para provocarle dos orgasmos a la mujer en sus brazos durante su encuentro, casi media hora después; ya más relajados, podía vérseles enjabonando al otro con un par de esponjas. Tanto Temperance como su amante estaban blancos de espuma, ya que la ducha era lo suficientemente grande como para que quedara espacio entre ellos y la regadera.

Eran cerca de las once cuando por fin salieron caminando de la mano de la habitación hacia el ascensor, afortunadamente para Booth, sólo una pareja de ancianos los acompañó en el descenso al lobby. "increíble que no hayamos bajado en tres días, ya no recordaba este lugar", pensó el agente cuando llegaron a la recepción del hotel. Siguió de largo hasta la salida del hotel, topándose de frente con la convulsionada capital de Inglaterra, mujeres y hombres caminaban apurados a su alrededor, sin embargo, era nulo el interés de la pareja en el mundo a su alrededor, Booth se había alineado a la altura de Brennan y caminaban a la par por la calle, un par de cuadras pasaron y ella de pronto se detuvo, un bus se acercaba; segura, Brennan se encaminó a alcanzarlo, Booth, aún confundido, la siguió de cerca. Un par de minutos después recorrían las calles de Londres sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, mientras él acariciaba tiernamente la mano bajo su agarre con el pulgar.

Temperance miraba por la ventana, no recordaba muchas cosas de la ciudad, pero parecía ridículo cómo se sentía, todo parecía nuevo para su mente, se veía bajo un nuevo cariz, sonrió ante el curso que tomaban sus pensamientos y apretó la mano de Booth, la verdad es que no habían hablado sobre su cambio de situación o qué harían en el futuro, pero por alguna razón, desconocida para la doctora, no le importó mayormente, estaban viviendo el día como querían y por el momento, parecía lo indicado.

Un par de calles más y Temperance anunció que debían descender del autobús, indicó la parada y bajaron mientras el bus continuó su recorrido; Temperance se aseguró de ir por el camino correcto, consultando un mapa en su teléfono celular (N/A: OMG amo la tecnología moderna). Tomó la mano de Seeley y atravesó la calle. Siguieron un par de calles, hasta que su destino se hizo obvio para el agente. Frente a ellos se erigía, silenciosa e inexpugnable, la imagen de un camposanto. Brennan apretó un poco la mano del agente y caminó decidida hacia el cementerio.

.-Cariño…- comenzó a explicar Booth, pero la doctora se detuvo de pronto-tú eres la única que podría pensar en venir al cementerio en un día tan bonito como este…-.

.-¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de llamarme cariño?! Yo no llené el formulario para eso…- respondió Temperance, no sabiendo si se sentía enojada o eufórica con el apelativo que Seeley acababa de usar con ella.

.-Honestamente, creo que me lo he ganado con tres días de hacerte ver las estrellas…-.

.-¿Con que sí…? Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…- la antropóloga se paró con los brazos en jarra, indicando su punto de vista de forma determinada, mientras miraba fijamente a Seeley.

.-Ah ¿No?...- inmune a esa clase de tratamiento de parte de ella, Booth sólo sonrió acercándose a ella, para abrazarla y atraerla hacia él. Listo para besarla. Un momento después la doctora se olvidaba del mundo cuando su amante profundizó el beso.

.-¿Y qué decides… puedo llamarte cariño?- aventuró Seeley dejando relucir su sonrisa patentada.

.-Creo que está será una discusión inútil, aunque te diga que no, lo harás igual… tal y como cuando te pedía que me llamaras Brennan y no Huesos…-.

.-Para variar… tienes toda la razón "cariño"-.

.-Seeley…-.

.-¿Qué? Te aseguro que te acostumbrarás… lo prometo…-.

.-Si me llegas a llamar "cariño" durante alguna investigación, te juro que…-

.-Lo sé… mi muerte será lenta y dolorosa… te conozco- respondió Booth y le robó otro beso a su compañera.

.-Finalmente Brennan se desembarazó de su abrazo y comenzaron a caminar dentro del cementerio.

.-Cariño… me dirás qué hacemos aquí o ¿No?- preguntó luego de caminar casi veinte minutos sin que la doctora encontrara lo que buscaba.

.-Busco algo… ahora, silencio… que no lo encuentro…-.

.-No si eso es obvio… pero ¿Qué hacemos en el cementerio¿No podríamos haber ido a conocer el palacio de Buckingham o la Torre de Londres, la tumba de Lady Di? -.

.-Booth… cállate que si sigues parloteando, no podré encontrar lo que busco y más nos demoraremos, así que… ¡silencio!-.

.-¡¿Así que parloteo?!-.

.-Si, en este momento sí…-.

.-Temperance ¿Qué buscas?-.

.-Algo…-.

.-¿Pero qué?-.

.-Un mausoleo…-.

.-Cómo no… un mausoleo… ¡Increíble¡Nunca antes visto en este lugar!... cariño, esto está lleno de mausoleos… de acuerdo… seamos lógicos ¿Y cómo luce el mausoleo que buscas?-.

.-No lo sé, lo sabré cuando lo vea…- Temperance siguió caminando y Booth sólo resopló dejándolo por imposible y continuó caminando.

Cerca de media hora más caminaron sin un sentido claro por el cementerio, recorriendo galerías y galerías de mausoleos y tumbas, Booth estaba nervioso, ese cementerio era tétrico, no como el de Arlington, donde lo único que puedes ver frente a ti son campos verdes tapizados de cruces pequeñas y agradables a la vista. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando miró hacia el lado y Temperance ya no estaba con él. Se giró tratando de divisarla, la encontró frente a un mausoleo en cuya entrada había una rosa y una espada en la parte superior de su entrada.

.-Temperance… ¿Qué sucede?-.

.-Aquí es…-.

.-¿Qué es aquí?-.

.-Aquí es donde vinimos…-.

Brennan tomó su mano y sacando una llave de su bolsillo abrió la cerradura del mausoleo, un momento después, ambos entraban, Brennan encontraba el interruptor de la luz y bajaban la escalera a la cripta.

Era una bóveda circular en el centro había una loza y sobre ella una urna. En la pared opuesta a la puerta había una pared con libros. Booth paseó su mirada por ellos. Habían varios libros de Shakespeare; El rey Lear, McBeth, El Quijote de la Mancha, Libros con caracteres orientales, la biblioteca estaba bien dotada.

Brennan se acercó a la loza y la tocó, en un gesto delicado y familiar como Booth no había visto en ella antes. Recién allí notó que la loza estaba escrita. Como estaba cubierta de polvo no se podía ver nada, afortunadamente para él Temperance removió algo de la tierra que cubría la loza dejando al descubierto el nombre.

Stephen Jackson.

.-Cari…- Seeley iba a preguntar qué hacían allí cuando Temperance lo interrumpió.

.-Abuelo…-.

* * *


	15. Remembranzas

**Disclaimer:** Bones pertenece a Hart Harson, Kathy Reichs, 20 Cetury Fox, y a quienes posean sus derechos…

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_Anteriormente…_

_Brennan se acercó a la losa y la tocó, en un gesto delicado y familiar como Booth no había visto en ella antes. Recién allí notó que la losa estaba escrita. Como estaba cubierta de polvo no se podía ver nada, afortunadamente para él Temperance removió algo de la tierra que cubría la losa dejando al descubierto el nombre._

_Stephen Jackson._

_Cari…- Seeley iba a preguntar qué hacían allí cuando Temperance lo interrumpió._

_Abuelo…-._

Capítulo 13: Remembranzas

Temperance inhaló profundamente, como esperando algo, sin embargo nada pasó, resopló más relajada; Seeley aguantó la respiración un momento, sin estar muy seguro de porqué. Al siguiente momento la antropóloga comenzaba a hablar.

.-Vine, prometí hacerlo algún día… y aquí estoy…-.

Sin saber qué más decir, retrocedió un paso, sacando algo de su bolso, se acercó a la biblioteca y dejó un libro, a Booth no le costó mucho saber de que libro se trataba, era su primer libro publicado.

.-Sé que no es Shakespeare, pero lo escribí yo… espero que no te moleste que lo deje con tus libros…-.

Respetuosamente, Booth se alejó un par de pasos de ella, tratando de no estorbar en su "charla". Temperance estaba tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había alejado de ella. Sonrió cansada al ver la distancia que los separaba "la historia de nuestra vida… distancia" pensó.

.-Booth ¿Qué haces por allá?...- preguntó confundida.

.-Te doy un poco de espacio…-.

.-No lo necesito, ven aquí…-. Un poco inseguro se acercó a ella, quedando a su lado, Temperance, viendo su inseguridad entrelazó su mano a la suya. Y sonrió, en ese momento, Booth echó a la basura todas sus inseguridades.

Temperance se acercó nuevamente a la losa, esta vez, secundada por su compañero.

.-.Abuelo, este es Seeley… es mi compañero… trabajo con el FBI… estoy segura que eso no te haría muy feliz… pero a mi sí, eso es lo que importa ¿Verdad? 'Carpe Diem' solías decirme… de acuerdo…- inhaló profundamente, puesto que las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó. -Booth… este es mi abuelo, al menos lo era… fue el hombre que me sacó del sistema… sabía como me llamaba en realidad… cuando lo conocí… me llamaba Joy… yo pensé que no quería aprenderse mi nombre… -.

.-Gusto en conocerlo señor…- dijo Booth tratando de sonar lo suficientemente solemne.

.-Estás consciente de que no te escucha… por lo que he entendido sobre este asunto de las tumbas, hablas con la parte de ellos que quedó en tu inconsciente, por ende, mi abuelo no puede escucharte…-.

.-Cariño muestra algo de respeto… eso estoy haciendo… muestro algo de respeto por la imagen de tu abuelo…-.

.-Como sea…-.

.-Definitivamente estás juntándote mucho conmigo…-.

.-Jaja, qué gracioso…-.

.-Sí…- Booth estaba riendo de un momento a otro.

.-Bueno abuelo… las cosas son casi siempre así, excepto que él no ríe siempre así… Creo que debo empezar por el principio… después de que me gradué… después de tu funeral, viajé mucho, me hice de respeto en mi campo de estudio… entré a trabajar al Jeffersonian… lamento que no fuera en Europa como querías… pero me gusta mi trabajo… tengo amigos… mi equipo, Ángela, que también es mi mejor amiga… el doctor Hodgins, Zach, el doctor Addy ahora, mi jefa, con la que no me llevo de lo mejor… pero podemos mejorar… y después de un tiempo mi anterior jefe me forzó a trabajar con el FBI… así fue como conocí al agente especial Seeley Booth… el hombre más engreído, superfluo, y antipático que había conocido en mi existencia… bueno, hasta que lo conocí mejor… el hecho es que inventó un complot con Seguridad Nacional para detenerme en el aeropuerto, y pretender rescatarme…- pudo escuchar a Booth reír quedamente.

.-No fue mi intención el emboscarte, sólo romper el hielo…-.

.-No sé que significa eso…-.

.-Tratar de tener un buen comienzo…-.

.-De acuerdo… no le resultó, me enojé mucho… pero aún así a él lo declararon enlace entre el Jeffersonian y el FBI, y a mi me amenazaron con dejarme sin autonomía académica si no lo hacía… así que comenzamos a trabajar juntos en casos de homicidio, donde no se puede reconocer el cuerpo…-.

Temperance bajó la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo siguiente.

.-Abuelo… él ya no es sólo mi compañero de trabajo… yo… yo estoy enamorada de él…- Booth se tragó su risa de un momento a otro al volver a escuchar una confesión salir de sus labios. – no… yo… lo amo… sé que cuando vine a tu funeral prometí que nadie más entraría… para que nadie más se fuera, nadie más me lastimara… pero sabes… tenías razón… ahora sé que hay personas que no se van… sé que Seeley no lo hará…-.

.-Temperance…-.

.-Así que esa es la historia… corta… entre medio… mi refrigerador explotó, me han secuestrado dos veces, de las que Booth... Seeley- corrigió después de un momento-, me ha rescatado; descubrí la verdad sobre mis padres, Russel y yo arreglamos algunas de nuestras diferencias… me enterraron viva… mi papá fue arrestado por mi mejor amigo, que espero, algún día sea mi novio…-.

.-Eso puedes apostarlo…- interrumpió, feliz, Booth al comentario de novio. Temperance sonrió divertida.

.-Booth también fue secuestrado y lo rescaté, junto a mi papá… él se preocupa de que coma y salga, de vez en cuando del laboratorio; como sea… lo amo… ahora, saldré con él de aquí y no pienso volver, pero quiero que sepas que te amé mucho… fuiste muy importante en mi vida, me terminaste de criar y convertir en una buena persona, y te lo agradezco… aún cuando no respete esa horrible regla de la ropa… como sea, adiós… no creo que vuelva aquí…-.

Temperance enfiló hacia la puerta del mausoleo, con su mejor amigo/compañero/amante, sintiendo que, de a poco, comenzaban a derretirse las barreras alrededor de su corazón; y a la vez, extremadamente feliz, contenta y relajada por estar allí con Booth y poder compartir todo eso con él.

.-Así que tu abuelo está enterrado aquí…- comenzó a hablar el agente, al mismo momento en que deshacía el agarre de su mano y ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, formando un abrazo entre los dos.

.-Si…-.

.-¿Y entonces cómo es que no recordabas dónde estaba su tumba?-.

.-Cuando vine a su funeral, estaba en shock… me despedí de él cuando recibí mi grado… él se instaló aquí en Londres a vivir sus últimos días, estaba diagnosticado con cáncer de páncreas, tenía metástasis en los pulmones, el hígado y varios otros órganos internos… no lo sabía cuando me despedí, una vez terminó la ceremonia de graduación, sino, cuando su abogado habló conmigo, en la lectura de su testamento… desde el momento en que me llamaron no supe cómo sucedieron en realidad las cosas hasta un par de días después de que volví a mi casa… todo el resto es nebuloso…-.

.-Me imagino… uno nunca recuerda todo con claridad, literalmente, ocupas el piloto automático…-.

.-Lo sé…-.

.-Cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué fue eso de la ropa¿Tu abuelo no le gustaba la ropa que usabas?-.

.-No… tenía esta regla de que la ropa no debía usarse más de dos veces… así que durante el tiempo que viví con él, compraba cantidades industriales de ropa…-.

.-¿Y por qué?-.

.-No lo sé… cuando lo conocí, mencionó que 'ninguna nieta mía andará por la calle pareciendo niño pobre del 'tercer mundo''… y luego me hizo tirar todo lo que había en mi bolsa de basura… luego de eso, comimos, waffles con salsa de arándanos y me compró tanta ropa que tuvieron que enviarla de la tienda al hotel, recuerdo que pensé que esa era suficiente ropa para toda mi existencia y aún así duró hasta un mes… mientras comprábamos, me informó que no podía usar la misma prenda más de dos veces, y explicó algo sobre protocolo…-.

.-¿Y qué hacía?-.

.-Era profesor retirado… había sido investigador…-.

.-Oh…-.

.-No lo sé Booth, mi abuelo y yo no hablábamos tanto como tú te imaginas y cuando hablábamos, era sobre materias como literatura, actualidad, religión… leía mucho… y siempre estaba enterado de todo…-.

.-¿No conversabas con él sobre tus padres…?-.

.-No… para mí, estaban en mi pasado… no estaban allí, no debían ser mencionados… él lo intentó muchas veces…yo no quise escuchar…-.

.-Quizás habrías sabido más de ellos…-.

.-Quizás…- los ojos azules de la doctoras se ensombrecieron de un momento a otro. Previendo que si seguía con ese tema, Temperance se replegaría de nuevo y comenzaría a alejarlo, decidió distraer su atención.

.-De acuerdo, cambio de tema… ¿Cuántas veces has estado en Londres?-.

.-Tres veces… ¿y tú?-.

.-Es mi primera vez…-.

.-Pero… yo pensé…-.

.-Mi trabajo como tirador me hizo viajar bastante, algunos países de América Latina, el Este de Europa, un par de lugares en África… pero nunca una cuidad como Londres…-.

.-Interesante… y lo que has visto… ¿Te ha gustado?-.

.-De todo lo que recorrí buscándote no vi mucho, en realidad…-.

.-Lo lamento…-.

.-No está bien… te encontré… a eso vine…-.

.-¿Sólo a eso?-.

.-No…- la hizo detener de la caminata que llevaban abrazándola por la cintura, en vez de los hombros, como estaban antes. – también vine para arreglar las cosas contigo, y si tenía suerte, poder salvar nuestra relación…-.

.-Entonces la suerte, estuvo a tu favor-.

.-Yo diría que fue mucho más que eso… te pude ver desnuda frente a mí una vez más… te he hecho el amor muchas veces después de eso… me atrevería a decir que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo…-.

.-No lo sé, no creo en la suerte, pero… lo importante es que tratemos ¿No es verdad?-.

.-Definitivamente…- se acercó a ella y la beso, necesitando demostrarle qué tan importante era para él.

.-Quiero mostrarte algo más antes de que volvamos al hotel a comer… después de eso, hablaremos…-.

.-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-.

.-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo…-.

.-No quiero…-.

.-Sí, puedo verlo…-.

.-¿Dónde vamos?-.

.-Sígueme y lo sabrás…-.

.-Siempre lo hago…-.

.-Lo sé. Por eso te amo…-.

.-También te amo…-.

Una vez más emprendieron el camino hacia la parada de los autobuses para abordar uno al siguiente destino al que la doctora quería ir.

* * *

Puse dos capítulos, así que no se quejen. Quedan dos para terminar… y ya tengo algunas ideas para la trama de, lo que espero, sea una continuación para este fic, ahora contesto los RR. 

Chapter 12...

Nahodyx: todo el rato que me sirvió tu consejo... ahí estuvo el resultado...

Chapter 13...

Ani Laurie: yo me cagué de la risa mientras escribí eso... Brennan tenía que sorprenderlo de alguna forma... cierto?

Patrytrusky: aquí hay dos más... luego vienen otros dos y se acaba...

SOUL FIRE 94: gracias por tu rr... que bueno que te haya gustado la historia.

Mary Riz: gracias por ofrecerte a leer la continuación, eso me hace muy feliz porque así veo que mi historia gustó de veritas...

Megkiss: lo siento si sonó feo lo del rr anterior, en realidad estaba molestando en buena... pero, hay algo de cierto... quiero leer lo que sigue de tu fic-.-


	16. Necesito que entiendas

**Disclaimer:** Bones no me pertenece... no demanden….

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_Anteriormente…_

_.-¿Dónde vamos?-._

_.-Sígueme y lo sabrás…-._

_.-Siempre lo hago…-._

_.-Lo sé. Por eso te amo…-._

_.-También te amo…-._

_Una vez más emprendieron el camino hacia la parada de los autobuses para abordar uno al siguiente destino al que la doctora quería ir._

**Capítulo 14: "Necesito que entiendas".**

Brennan revisó algo en su teléfono celular y luego se sentó a esperar, dentro de quince minutos pasaría el siguiente autobús.

.-¿Me dirás dónde vamos?- preguntó Booth probando suerte, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

.-No, pero te daré una pista… no es un motel-.

.-Jajaja… en realidad no es gracioso… pero como tú no bromeas muy seguido, seguiré la corriente en esto…-.

.-No sé qué significa eso…-.

.-Lo sé… no importa… no emitiré comentario alguno…-.

.-De acuerdo…- contestó Brennan confundida con la afirmación de Booth.

.-Claro… cariño, tengo una pregunta para ti…- continuó el agente mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

.-Dime…-

.-Cuando hablaste de todo el asunto de novio…- inquirió inseguro.

.-Era en serio…- respondió Temperance, no dejando dudas de su afirmación.

.-¿Por qué...?- Booth iba a continuar pero ella lo interrumpió afirmando.

.-La línea…-.

.-¿Qué tiene que ver la línea en todo esto?-.

.-Ya la cruzamos… no hay vuelta atrás…-.

.-No lo entiendo… pensé que esto lo tomarías como… no sé…- suspiró profundamente -… honestamente… como algo pasajero-.

.-No lo hago…- respondió ella, con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

.-Lo sé… no me malinterpretes… no es lo que quería decir…-.

.-Quieres decir que pensaste, y ahí está el problema… que me asustaría… lo que no haré… creo que eso ya lo he hecho suficiente en mi vida, no retrocederé en esto…-.

.-Me alegro… es sólo que pensé…- Booth pensaba terminar pero su compañera lo volvió a interrumpir.

.-Hagamos un trato…-.

.-¿Qué trato?-.

.-Yo pensaré y tú te dejarás llevar por tu instinto ¿De acuerdo?... Seeley, te amo, pero lo de pensar lógicamente no se te da…-.

.-Gracias por tu voto de confianza cariño…- respondió el agente, entre choqueado y molesto.

.-Te amo…- exclamó la antropóloga tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

.-Yo también te amo…-.

.-Mira… cuando lleguemos al lugar donde quiero que vayamos, comprenderás por qué, o al menos, intentaré que comprendas…-.

.-De acuerdo…-.

El bus pronto se vio en la esquina y los compañeros lo abordaron. Casi veinte minutos los dejaba en la entrada de Hyde Park, por un momento Booth pensó que entrarían al parque, pero la doctora pasó de largo, cruzando la calle y tomando la acerca contraria al parque. Un par de esquinas después entraban a una calle llena de casas victorianas.

Booth aún se preguntaba acerca de cuál sería el destino al cual lo quería llevar la antropóloga. Así que no se dio cuenta cuando de un momento a otro, su amante se detuvo mirando de frente a una casa en particular, de hecho, siguió caminando pasando a Brennan por un par de casas antes, de notar que iba caminando solo.

.-¡Booth!- escuchó la voz de Brennan tras él.

.-¿Qué?- se preguntó a sí mismo, en voz alta.

.-¡Vuelve aquí!- se giró vislumbrando a su Huesos unos treinta metros detrás suyo.

.-¡Voy!- exclamó mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

.-¿Qué sucede Temperance?-.

.-Es aquí…-.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-Aquí vinimos…-.

.-Cariño… ¿Te importaría pretender, por un segundo, que no sé qué demonios hacemos aquí?-. Sonaba un poco ofuscado, puesto que aún no entendía qué era lo que sucedía allí, sólo podía ver una casa, igual que tantas otras en esa calle, que por lo demás no significaba nada para él.

.-Este es el lugar donde viví, cuando mi abuelo me trajo a Londres…-.

.-Oh…-.

.-Booth…- la antropóloga lo llamó para distraerlo de su vista a la casa.

.-¿Sí?- contestó Booth, a la vez que podía sentir las manos de ella cerrarse entre las suyas, sin entender por qué, se sintió relajado y feliz.

.-Aquí fui feliz… cuando mi abuelo me trajo, no entendí por qué, no creí realmente el asunto de que "para que el estado no creyese que te he abandonado, vendrás conmigo", que me explicara mi abuelo cuando llegamos aquí… sin embargo, las tardes son frescas aquí, así que pasaba mucho tiempo dentro de la casa, mi abuelo, me hacía oír discursos de Churchill y a los Beatles por horas enteras, conversábamos sobre literatura, recuerdo que nos pasamos más de una semana discutiendo McBeth, era su obra favorita… el punto es que… había enterrado en el fondo de mi conciencia esos recuerdos, había olvidado el hecho de que fui feliz, aún después de que mis padres y Russ me dejaran sola…- la voz de la antropóloga se comenzaba a quebrar y Seeley sentía que una parte de su corazón se rompía junto con ella.- supongo que quería, de una forma u otra, castigarme, eso fue después de que mi abuelo murió, inmediatamente después de su funeral.

.-Cariño…- Booth se despegó de su muestra de afecto para abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo a medio camino.

.-No, escúchame…-.

.-De acuerdo- dijo al tiempo que entrelazaba nuevamente las manos de ambos.

.-Vine hace un par de días, fuera de la casa vi a una pequeña, a juzgar por su estatura, más de cuatro años no tenía… era hermosa; la vi y comencé a llorar, al principio no sabía por qué… luego escuché que una mujer se acercaba a preguntarme algo, me ofreció un pañuelo y me contó que ella y su marido habían comprado esa casa casi cuatro años antes; de repente el peso del mundo se me vino encima… primero, me sentí culpable por vender la casa que había pertenecido a mi abuelo, de una forma tan desprendida, la vendí porque para mí, sólo representaba un papel en el fondo de la caja fuerte de mi apartamento, no era algo tangible para mí; también lloré porque había desperdiciado un recuerdo tangible de que podía ser feliz, a pesar de todo…- delgados hilillos de lágrimas corrían libremente por la faz de ella, razón por al cual Booth se sentía desfallecer.

.-Temperance… tranquila, no me iré a ninguna parte, no es necesario que me cuentes esto, en este momento…-.

.-Sí, lo es… necesito que entiendas por qué…-.

.-De acuerdo, continúa…-.

.-También lloré porque, en ese momento, hubiese cambiado gustosa, mi doctorado, mi trabajo, mi investigación… mi vida completa por ser esa mujer, tener a esa pequeña llamándome mamá y hacerte la cena a ti… ¿gracioso no?... hubiera dado todo por tener una vida de cliché…una vida antropológicamente adherida al estándar… me sentí tan miserable, especialmente, porque quería que, algún día, vinieras conmigo, sostuvieras mi mano y escucharas, exactamente lo que escuchas en este momento…- en ese momento, Temperance terminó de quebrarse, llorando abiertamente en el hombro del hombre al que ya no temía llamar el amor de su vida.

.-Ya, tranquila… ahora lo entiendo…- Booth se sentía profundamente tocado por la confesión de la mujer que lloraba en sus brazos, definitivamente no permitiría que nada ni nadie la volviera a herir, ni tampoco permitiría que se cerrara al punto de olvidar conscientemente que era feliz, o que podía serlo.

.-Booth…-.

.-Cariño… no… mira…- Seeley levantó su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos. – ya no tienes que esconderte, no conmigo ¿De acuerdo?... mira aún podemos ser felices, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, para tener una relación, y quién sabe, quizás, con el tiempo, tengamos una niña tan preciosa como la que vive en esta casa, y prepararás la cena para mí cuando vuelva del trabajo, como cualquier cliché del sueño americano…-.

.-Booth… No quiero una casa con una reja blanca…-.

.-Las casas pueden tener más que una reja blanca, puede ser negra, verde, azul… del color que tú quieras… sólo prométeme que no te cerrarás, que no me dejarás sólo y que después de hacer el amor, dormirás un poco a mi lado…- le explicó el agente mientras tomaba su cara entre sus labios para asegurarse de que Temperance no pudiese mirar a ningún otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

.-Hasta ahora no he podido dejar de dormir a tu lado después de hacer el amor, eres increíble, siempre me dejas exhausta…-.

.-Ese, mi querida Temperance, es un don…- respondió él mientras los acercaba a ambos y depositaba un tierno beso en la boca de su antropóloga favorita.

.-Como siempre… esa modestia Seeley… me pregunto cómo es que no te aplasta tu ego cuando duermes… ese es un fenómeno susceptible de investigación…-.

.-Muy graciosa ¿No?... y lo digno de investigar no es eso, sino, como es que aún, con la forma como me tratas, aún te amo más que a mi vida…-.

.-También te amo más que a mi vida…-.

.-Lo sé. O sea, si pudiste dejar las diferencias de lado con tu padre, sólo para buscarme cuando me secuestraron, es porque de verdad, soy importante en tu vida…- "si puedo pelear con ella es porque ya se siente mejor", pensó Booth mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, conducta que pronto la doctora imitó.

.-¿Ah sí?...-.

.-Sí…- manifestó el agente mientras una sonrisa tranquila cruzaba sus facciones.

.-Presumido… ¿Por qué sonríes?-.

.-Pensaba…-.

.-¿En qué?-.

.-En que, después de todo este asunto, queda una pregunta que debes responderme…-.

.-¿Cuál?-.

.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-.

.-No lo sé… ¿Qué gano yo con eso?- indicó Temperance con un tono malicioso.

.-¿Cómo que "qué gano yo con eso"?- inquirió Seeley, ofendido por su comentario.

.-¿Podré conducir?-.

.-No-.

.-¿Tener un arma?-.

.-No-.

.-¿Te tendré todos los días despertando a mi lado?-.

.-No hay forma humana en que puedas evitar que eso suceda, aún si tú no quieres que pase…-.

.-Entonces eso de ser novios, no me conviene en lo absoluto…- respondió ella en ese tono de disertación tan propio de ella.

.-Cariño…- indicó Booth con un tono un poco amenazador.

.-De acuerdo, pero, cuando estemos en un caso, te lo ruego, llámame Huesos… ni Temperance, ni cariño, ni nada por el estilo-.

.-Es un trato… mientras pueda llamarte mía, me da lo mismo, qué tenga que aceptar para conseguirlo…-.

.-Creo que hasta esta mañana estaba bastante claro que soy tuya…- Booth quedó pasmado, había pensado que su Huesos lo mataría por atreverse a considerarla parte de su propiedad, sin embargo, como siempre, ella lo sorprendía, aceptando sin condiciones o resquemores su comentario, y por el contrario, aprobándolo sin objeciones. Quizás todo ese asunto, no sería TAN complicado después de todo

.-Ya no…-.

.-Hmmm…-.

.-Hagamos algo… ¿Qué tal si almorzamos y luego volvemos al hotel a ver qué tan tuya, aún, soy?- la idea de la doctora detonó la lujuria de su compañero, que sin mediar otra palabra, se desembarazó de ella de vuelta hacia la entrada de Hyde Park, podía jurar que había visto un restaurante casi a tres cuadras de allí. Temperance, por su parte, caminaba detrás de Booth con una sonrisa como no la tenía hacía años, podía afirmar que no tenía miedo alguno a ser feliz, ni tenía miedo de lo que el futuro le deparaba.

* * *

Queda uno no más... que cool... ¡Estoy feliz! gracias a todas quienes dejan rr en este fic, realmente me hacen el día, aunque no a mis primas que también quieren usar el pc... pero como soy la mayor y la preferida... comentario egocéntrico a parte, bueno, como sea, que estén bien y ahora, contesto los rr.. 

Reviews

Ani Laurie: me encantan las referencias a la cultura pop... después de todo, vi Gilmore Girls... como sea, nos vemos...

Liliana: Que bueno que te hayan gustado los últimos dos, y todo el fic, puesto que si dejaste rr en el último, debe ser porque lo leíste todo... saludos...

nahodyx: naty!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por tu rr, aunque ya hablamos en la U. pero no importa... thanks a lot!!!!

Megkiss: no importa, en lo absoluto, lamento que tu pega esté tan terrible, ojalá postees pronto el nuevo epi...

saludos para todas aquellas que leen el fic, pero no dejan rr, espero que les guste, y si les alcanza el tiempo, puedan dejar sus impresiones...que estén bien...

Katie


	17. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

**Disclaimer:** ¿Quizás si lo pido como regalo al viejito pascuero? Pueda decir que es mía la serie, hasta entonces, no demanden…

_Anteriormente…_

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

_Hagamos algo… ¿Qué tal si almorzamos y luego volvemos al hotel a ver qué tan tuya aún soy?- la idea de la doctora detonó la lujuria de su compañero, que sin mediar otra palabra, se desembarazó de ella de vuelta hacia la entrada de Hyde Park, podía jurar que había visto un restaurante casi a tres cuadras de allí. Temperance, por su parte, caminaba detrás de Booth con una sonrisa como no la tenía hacía años, podía afirmar que no tenía miedo alguno a ser feliz, ni tenía miedo de lo que el futuro le deparaba._

**Capítulo 1****5**** "¿Quieres estar conmigo?"**

De almuerzo, Temperance pidió una ensalada y Booth, fiel a su costumbre, una hamburguesa de queso y papas fritas. Ella rió para sus adentros al ver qué tan tradicionalista podía llegar a ser y él era feliz sólo por poder disfrutar de su compañía y ver su cara tan distendida y despreocupada; una nueva Temperance Brennan se descubría ante sus ojos, una más liberada, con menos temores, más abierta, y por su conversación anterior, TODA suya. Así que el agente sonreía abiertamente a la mujer delante suyo.

.-¿Qué?- preguntó Temperance cuando vio que su novio la estaba mirando.

.-Nada… sólo te miro… ¿No puedo hacerlo?-.

.-Sí… supongo…-.

.-Jajaja-.

.-.¡¿Qué¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?-.

.-Siempre te miro y ahora… ¡Ahora! Recién te pones nerviosa… créeme cariño, a estas alturas del partido… increíble…-.

.-Jajaja… sí supongo que es gracioso…- la doctora le sonrió, dándole a entender que entendía el punto que estaban discutiendo.

.-De acuerdo… comamos… tengo hambre….-.

El almuerzo pasó sin mayores incidentes, exceptuando que Brennan, fiel a la costumbre, robaba ocasionalmente, papitas del plato de Booth, podía decirse que era como cualquier otro día en la cafetería. Finalmente, pidieron la cuenta y se retiraron caminando, Booth abrazando a su novia por los hombros y sintiéndose el hombre más suertudo del universo completo.

Al llegar al hotel, lograron sortear exitosamente a todos los huéspedes en el lobby y a quienes iban en el ascensor, viaje que transcurrió sin incidentes graves, sólo un poco de pelea entre, los ahora novios, acerca de música moderna y su relevancia en los adolescentes. Algo que Booth, definitivamente no quería oir… así que optó por lo fácil, abrazándola y besándola hasta que las palabras y el mundo se desvaneció para ambos. El ascensor se abrió y el pasillo del hotel se convirtió en un obstáculo casi infranqueable, el beso se había intensificado a tal punto que iban dando tumbos por el pasillo sin avanzar más que hacia los lados, en vez de hacia el frente; de esa forma les tomó casi diez minutos el llegar la puerta de su habitación.

Booth, con mucha suerte y quizás la presión del ascensor, al sonar indicando que iba a abrirse nuevamente, logró pasar la tarjeta de la habitación por el lector, mientras Brennan le desabotonaba la camisa. Razón por la cual agradeció a la providencia, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándolos a ambos pasar justo antes de que los huéspedes que venían en el ascensor salieran del mismo y el agente se expusiera al papelón del siglo.

Muy lejos no llegaron, puesto que la doctora logró que ambos cayeran al suelo, y por cómo se sentía la presión en el pantalón del agente, no pasarían mucho más lejos de ahí, Brennan estaba encima de Booth y no parecía que tuviera muchas intenciones de retirarse en el tiempo inmediato.

.-Cariño…-.

.-Shhh…-.

.-Pero…-.

.-Ya te dije, no empieces algo si no pretendes terminarlo…-. Booth no supo nada más cuando su novia lo besó furiosamente, encendiéndolo aún más y dejando todo lo que le quedaba de autocontrol en el fondo de su mente. Ya no se inhibió más tomando las caderas de la doctora, aumentando la fricción entre ambos, mientras ella, intentaba terminar con la camisa que tanto la estorbaba, una vez que la alejó de ese torso que tanto deseaba tocar, se ocupó de sacarse la camisa que traía puesta, dejando a la vista un sostén rojo, que causó que las pupilas del agente se dilataran inmediatamente "atuendo aprobado", pensó la doctora al mismo tiempo que intentaba acallar sus propios gemidos, provocados por el roce entre ambos. el siguiente paso consistió en la difícil tarea de arrancar el sujetador, podía escuchar que no era la única respirando rápido o siquiera gimiendo, Seeley lo hacía junto con ella; era increíble que no se cansara de nada de eso, sino, que al contrario, por ella los escucharía a ambos en esas condiciones todo el día; si el sexo podía ser adictivo, no tenía ningún problema en volverse absolutamente dependiente de él. Una vez que Booth se levantó un poco para sacarse la camisa, pudo pillarla lo suficientemente desapercibida para besarla con pasión contenida, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deshacían del agarre de los botones de su pantalón y ella se deshacía del cinturón de él, dentro de los diez minutos descartaron todo lo que les sobraba que quedó tirado por todo el recibidor y el living de la habitación y ellos disfrutaban de lo que podían lograr juntos.

Así, a cinco pasos de la puerta el agente y la doctora hacían el amor como un par de adolescentes, cosa que cualquiera que pasara cerca de la puerta podía dar por sentado, ya que los gemidos de ambos pasaban el umbral de la puerta.

Las manos de ella estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio, implicando algo de estabilidad para ella, mientras recibía el acompasado movimiento dentro suyo, Booth, previendo lo cansada que quedaría si seguían así, la tomó por la cintura y la volteó quedando sobre ella, cosa que no le gustó mucho a su novia, que había perdido algo de contacto y con ello, el control de la situación; razón por la cual, sus manos se movieron inmediatamente hacia la espalda de su amante, definitivamente quedarían marcas después de eso, no que le importara mucho al agente, de la misma forma que, por instinto y la demente necesidad de sentirlo más cerca y más dentro de ella sus piernas se abrazaron a la cintura de él.

Sin mucha opción, y motivado por el mismo abrazo de su novia, Seeley enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su novia, haciendo que su boca y su lengua recorrieran cada uno de los lugares, que sabía, la llevaban al borde del abismo. Eso fue el detonante, y Temperance comenzó, cada vez más rápido a sentir cómo el orgasmo comenzaba a llegar, así también lo indicaban la aceleración de la cadencia del movimiento, por su parte; su ritmo cardíaco, el hecho de que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y los decibeles de sus suspiros subieran en volumen e intensidad. Booth sabía que estaba cerca, podía sentir como sus paredes comenzaban a cerrarse ante él, aumentando el placer para ambos. Aumentó el compás y lo sintió, el orgasmo de su novia, casi lo tomó desprevenido, pero ciertamente fue tan intensó que lo llevó inmediatamente a tener uno él mismo, casi o más intenso que el de ella. Les tomó más de cinco minutos el solo controlar sus respiraciones de manera que no hiperventilaran y otro par más de minutos el tener suficiente coherencia para hilar sus pensamientos con sus palabras.

.-Eso…-.

.-Oh sí…-.

.-Si será siempre así, créeme que consideraré, el dejar de trabajar…-.

.-Jajaja… realmente debo ser bueno…-.

.-Esa humildad Seeley…-.

.-Tú tampoco estuviste mal…- Temperance sonrió ante el comentario de su novio.

.-Seeley, creo que deberíamos movernos… si nos quedamos desnudos en el piso, por muy alfombrado que esté, pescaremos un resfrío…-.

.-Claro, me moveré, tan pronto como logre juntar suficiente energía para hacerlo…-.

.-Buen punto…-.

.-Sin decir más, se acercó a su novia y la abrazó, acercándola hacia él, de manera que quedaran casi pegados el uno al otro.

.-¿Y eso?- preguntó ella un poco extrañada.

.-No quiero que te enfríes…-.

.-Para no enfriarnos, deberíamos movernos… y ponernos algo de ropa… o alcanzar la cama…-.

.-Cariño… no me puedo mover, estoy exhausto… si quieres puedes arrastrarme… pero, si quieres que me mueva por mis propios medios, tendrás que esperar un poco… hasta entonces…-.

.-¿Hasta entonces qué Booth?-.

.-Tendrás que soportarme y quedarte aquí, abrazada a mí-.

.-Bueno… de pronto, el piso no parece tan mal lugar…-.

.-Temperance, tampoco fue un mal lugar mientras hacíamos el amor… ¿No?..-.

.-De acuerdo… tú ganas…-.

.-¿Gané?-.

.-Sí…-.

.-Creo que me está gustando este asunto del piso…-.

.-Me alegro…- respondió la antropóloga comenzando a quedarse dormida en los brazos de su novio. Un par de minutos después, él mismo llegaba al reino de Morfeo.

_Media hora después._

Booth abría los ojos, cansado aún, pero con mucha más energía que antes de quedarse dormido. Su antropóloga seguía durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos, y como no quería despertarla aún, pues si lo hacía significaría que sus vacaciones habían terminado, puesto que tendrían que empacar para irse; no, quería estirar un poquito más el día, y simplemente quedarse unos minutos más observándola dormir, no habían conversado aún sobre cómo serían las cosas cuando volvieran. Estaba consciente de que no serían igual que durante esos días, pero tampoco tenían que ser tan diferentes, aún cuando volver significaba varios escollos entre ellos: el padre de ella aún estaría encarcelado por su culpa, aún tendrían que someterse al peligro habitual de su trabajo de campo, aún habrían asesinos seriales detrás de su cabeza, aún habrían problemas para ver a su hijo (al menos, explicarle que mantenía una relación sentimental con su compañera sería menos traumático, puesto que Parker adoraba a Huesos), pero también habría otros problemas nuevos como el ocultarle su cambio de estatus al psiquiatra que los atendía, al equipo de Brennan, aunque sabiéndolo Ángela, era casi imposible que quedase alguien en DC que no supiera que habían cambiado el statu quo de su relación y el enfrentarse al FBI y una posible separación a la hora de trabajar. Parecían tantas barreras y realmente no sabía si era producto de la distancia que lo separaba de todo o el hecho de que Brennan estaba en sus brazos, pero en ese momento, le daba todo, excepto su hijo, igual. Sólo por hacerle el amor valía la pena vivir en el infierno.

Justo en ese momento, su novia volvía al mundo de los vivos.

.-Hola Bella Durmiente… ¿Qué tal la siesta?-.

.-Muy relajante… pero creo que me duele la espalda…-.

.-¿Qué tal se te antoja un baño de tina?-.

.-Me parece estupenda idea…-.

.-Vamos…-.

Booth se levantó y la condujo al baño. Echaron a correr el agua y le pusieron esencia de jazmín, cinco minutos después ambos estaban sentados en la tina, Seeley apoyado en la tina y Brennan apoyada en él.

.-No me quiero ir…- expuso el agente.

.-Te comprendo… también estoy encontrando, particularmente complicado, el irme de esta habitación…-.

.-Sí… ah- resopló cansado -son tantas las cosas que nos esperan en casa…-.

.-No quiero pensar en eso…-.

.-Lo sé… pero hay que hacerlo…-.

.-Sí…-.

.-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer¿Crees que lo mejor sea reportarle a Cullen que cambiamos de estatus nuestra relación?-.

.-No lo sé cariño… el FBI trata de evitar las relaciones entre agentes… y aunque tú no lo seas… no lo sé… el trabajo de campo…-.

.-Lo sé… el estar involucrados crea un conflicto de intereses…-.

.-Si… pero, con nosotros, SIEMPRE, ha sido un conflicto de intereses… tú y yo siempre nos hemos preocupado demasiado por el otro… nunca hacemos caso de lo que se nos ordena, especialmente tú-.

.-¡Eso no es!…- trató de reclamar ella.

.-¿No…?

.-No… de acuerdo… sí… jamás te escucho… pero es porque tiendo a tener la razón…-.

.-Y después me disparas en la pierna…-.

.-Ya te dije que lo siento…-.

.-Un millón de veces, pero eso quiere decir que no lo traiga a colación cada vez que pueda…-.

.-Gracioso…-.

.-Sí… lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Te gustaría salir un día con Parker y conmigo?-.

.-No crees que te estás…-.

.-¿Apresurando? De hecho, no… Parker te adora… piensa que eres la persona más inteligente y bonita del universo-.

.-¿Creí que eso era lo que tú pensabas?-.

.-De alguna parte tuvo que sacarlo-.

.-De acuerdo, saldremos… un día, más adelante, podríamos salir tú, Parker, las niñas y yo…-.

.-¿Las niñas?-.

.-Mis sobrinas… ya lo asumí…-.

.-Me alegro, y sería lindo…-.

.-Está convenido entonces-.

.-Sí…-.

.-Booth…-

.-.¿Sí?-.

.-Cuando lleguemos a casa, te quedarías conmigo en el apartamento hasta el lunes, no creo que pueda dormir sola, ya me acostumbré a dormir contigo-.

.-Sí, creo que puedo…-.

.-Vaya, gracias…-.

.-De nada… pero tengo que pasar por mi departamento a buscar ropa…-.

.-De acuerdo… pero creo que ya es hora de salir de la tina, debemos empacar, debemos empacar, no sé que hora es y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las diez…-.

.-Cariño, no trajimos tanta ropa y no es que la hayamos usado tampoco, con suerte he usado un par de pantalones y camisas…-.

.-Lo sé, pero, creo, que lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarles un presente a los niños… y tenemos que bajar a comprarlos…-.

.-¿Es necesario?...-.

.-Es una convención social, aparte si no le llevo algo a Ángela será más difícil sobornarla y que mantenga, sus gritos, cada vez que nos vea, a un nivel, medianamente audible, no me quiero quedar sorda por sobre exposición a sonidos agudos de altos decibeles-.

.-Me alegro que sea tu mejor amiga… porque a la hora que no lo es, no me quiero imaginar lo que dirías de ella-.

.-Después de ese comentario y un último beso, salieron de la ducha, con dirección al comedor a buscar su ropa

A Parker le llevaron varias réplicas de aviones de la segunda guerra mundial, porque según su padre, amaba los aviones, sin embargo la antropóloga, estaba casi segura que los había comprado para sí mismo, en vez de para su hijo, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. A las niñas les llevaron bolas de nieve con la torre de Londres, unos autobuses rojos a escala y dos de los libros de Sherlock Holmes. Terminadas las compras, cerca de las siete de la tarde, volvieron al hotel para empacar, comer y partir al aeropuerto.

Después de rastrear toda la habitación para estar seguros de que no habían dejado nada olvidado, empacar, dejar todos sus papeles listos y pedir la cena, Booth y Brennan se tendieron en la cama, abrazados, admirando por última vez la habitación, era un cambio grande para ambos lo que había sucedido desde que llegaran allí, y las cosas no serían iguales cuando volvieran a casa, las peleas significarían mucho más que antes, así como sus triunfos y al final del día ya no estarían solos; Booth ya no necesitaría como excusa el hacerla comer para verla después de las horas de trabajo y ella no se mordería la lengua, reteniéndose, de pedirle que se quedara con ella. Y por sobre todo, ella por fin, se daría la oportunidad de amar a alguien, y quizás, algún día, formar una familia juntos.

El aeropuerto de Hethrow es un lugar congestionado per sé y a pesar de que llegaron con una hora y media de anticipación, casi no alcanzan a abordar el avión. Después de que el agente convenciera a su novia de que fuera en la ventana y no el pasillo, y de recibir múltiples justificaciones antropológicas a su comportamiento, que el avión despegara y de recibir mantas para dormir, finalmente se acomodaron para soportar catorce horas de vuelo a casa. Afortunadamente, al igual que en el vuelo de ida no había mucha gente, no era temporada alta, así que no eran muchos los que viajaban. Lo cual, era bueno porque había menos bulla, pero hacía más difícil soportar las horas, como no tenían sueño, pues estaban relajados y habían dormido siesta; Booth había visto una película, Brennan, había escrito un par de capítulos de su nuevo libro, habían jugado 'tres en línea' (N/A: el gato para los chilenos) hasta que cerca de las tres de la mañana la doctora había logrado conciliar el sueño, apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, como tantas otras veces en los días anteriores, y como reflejo condicionado, al sentir dormir junto a él, Booth también se quedaba dormido un par de minutos después.

A las siete de la mañana, sin haber descansado mucho, el agente y la doctora eran despertados por la asistente de vuelo para preguntarles por el desayuno. Después de comer habían vuelto a quedarse dormidos. Sólo que esta vez, Booth había pedido una almohada y su novia se había acomodado en sus piernas, sobre la almohada (no piensen mal), habían despertado cerca de las once de la mañana. Pasando a ver una película de la que la antropóloga no entendió mucho de la trama, a parte de que se trataba de una rubia que quería ir a Harvard, así que se había dedicado a criticar la película desde un punto de vista antropológico. Cosa que no le agradó mucho a su novio que cortó por lo sano, pidiendo que mejor escucharan música.

Finalmente, a las 14:45 el avión aterrizaba en Washington DC. Que después de todo el jaleo de policía internacional y demases, cerca de las tres y media salían del aeropuerto tomados de la mano. Estaban por alcanzar la salida cuando la doctora se detuvo. Booth se volvió hacia ella y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

.-Temperance ¿Qué sucede?- indicó tratando de infundirle confianza a su novia.

.-Déjame preguntarte algo…-.

.-Dime…-.

.-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó ella un poco insegura.

.-¿De qué cosa?-.

.-De que ¿Quieres estar conmigo?-.

.-Completamente… nadie, ni siquiera tú misma podría impedirme el querer estar contigo… te amo, y no hay otro lugar donde me gustaría estar más que aquí y ahora…- por toda contestación la doctora lo abrazó fuertemente y pronto se encontró besándola como si no hubiera mañana.

.-¿Y tú, Temperance¿Quieres estar conmigo?- logró preguntar el agente cuando se separó de los labios de su novia… otro beso fue la respuesta que recibió.

_**Fin….**_

_Terminé… no puedo creerlo, son las 2:23 am del 3 de diciembre…. Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, sé que demoré bastante en terminarlo, pero creo que inconscientemente no quería y la inspiración se había ido de vacaciones a la cochinchina, porque no me salía nada que escribir… como siempre los rr son bien recibidos… a parte de que me tienen que consentir para que escriba más rápido, se viene la secuela de este fic porque, como deben saber, no hay Bones hasta enero… _

_Bueno, va a ser más sobre Booth y sus asuntos con las relaciones y su pasado… Más abajo hay un extracto de la primera escena que escribí… _

_Finalmente, saludos a todas y todos los que tienen que dar la PSU (es el equivalente chileno al SAT) el día de hoy… como mi prima y la hermana de la Belén… ¡Fuerza chiquillas!_

_Muchas gracias a todas quienes han leído este fic, el primer multichapter que termino, y más a los que han leído esta "pequeña" nota de la autora. Espero que también lean la continuación… saludos Katie._

_Ahora contesto los reviews…_

**PatryTrusky: **Secuela... va a haber secuela, aquí está la continuación...

nahodyx: Naty... sipo... pero no creo que nos veamos más en la U... se nos fue el semestre y no me avisaron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuack, tú me entiendes... saludos... espero que este epi sea la Z que esperas...

Beldaran: gracias... que lindo!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary Riz: ojalá lo leas pronto... regalo útil para ti una mejor conexión XD... lo siento espíritu navideño... cuack

**  
**

**Spoiler…**

**Aquí hay un spoiler de la primera escena que tengo escrita de la continuación de este fic…**

_No puedes evadirme para siempre… ¡Booth!-._

_Temperance corría tratando de alcanzar al agente._

_¡Tampoco puedes ignorarme para siempre!… en algún momento me extrañarás… - pausa – tanto como yo lo hago…- la voz de la antropóloga se quebró un momento, luego del cual volvió a la normalidad._

_Tempy…- Booth intentó voltearse hacia su compañera._

_Vete… te veré esta noche…-._

_De acuerdo…- Booth contestó con un suspiro cansado, y siguió caminando hacia la salida._

_Brennan lo miró partir y dejó escapar un suspiro intranquilo, antes de voltear y volver sus pasos al laboratorio._

_Al llegar a la plataforma lo pensó mejor, dirigiéndose hacia el __estacionamiento__…_


	18. Epílogo

**¿Quieres estar conmigo?**

**Epílogo.**

_Lunes por la mañana__…_

El lunes por la mañana sorprendió a la doctora en los brazos de su novio, eran las seis am cuando el despertador le indicó que ya era hora de despertarse. Estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzar el reloj y poder apagarlo; por suerte, la noche anterior había dormido del lado del aparato, de lo contrario, existía la posibilidad de que Booth no la dejara levantarse y dejara que su despertador sonara eternamente. Ahogó un suspiro cansado y cortó la alarma; retiró, con sumo cuidado, le brazo de su novio, evitando a toda costa el despertarlo; se descorrió de él y tomó la cubierta de la cama para poder salir con dirección al baño.

Quince minutos después salía del baño vestida solamente por su bata, miró a la cama. Booth aún dormía, el despertador marcaba las 06:20, sonrió tranquila y pasó al closet para ver qué se pondría para ir a trabajar.

Seeley Booth dormía plácidamente, pero un vaivén en la cama lo despertó de improviso, su novia, completamente vestida, se amarraba los bototos y como se había tirado encima de la cama había provocado el súbito movimiento.

.-¿Te pasó algo?...- preguntó el agente asustado.

.-No... lo siento, te desperté… me tiré muy fuerte a la cama… quería amarrar los cordones…-.

.-De acuerdo… me asustaste, eso es todo… ¿Qué hora es?- logró preguntar ahora más despierto.

.-Seis y media…-.

.-Temperance, debería ser ilegal estar a esta hora ya vestida ¿A qué hora te levantaste?-.

.-A las seis…-.

.-Lo digo ¡Debería ser ilegal!- Booth se sentó en la cama, acercándose a su novia, para poner su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

.-Booth, es la hora normal a la que me levanto… debo estar en el laboratorio a las siete…-.

.-Eso era antes… ahora… creo que, según lo que hace la gente común… el horario de trabajo empieza a las ocho, y para eso falta… creo que tengo un par de ideas sobre cómo pasar el tiempo hasta entonces…- Booth se acercó un poco más y comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia, de la forma en la que sabía que no podía negarle nada.

.-¡No Booth! Debo estar en el laboratorio pronto…- aún contra sus propios pensamientos, la doctora cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentir ese familiar cosquilleo en el estómago, si quería salir alguna vez de su departamento, debía alejar a su novio, inmediatamente.

.-Quédate conmigo Temperance…- Brennan reconoció en un instante esa voz baja y ronca de Booth y lo que significaba. Un par de minutos, la doctora era despojada de todo el atuendo que tanto trabajo le había costado ponerse.

_Siete y media de la mañana…_

Ángela Montenegro no era una trabajólica, nunca lo sería, era toda una artista y como tal, el trabajo era más una tortura que un placer, como lo era para su mejor amiga, la doctora Temperance Brennan, que según su última conversación telefónica del día anterior, llegaría a la hora acostumbrada al trabajo; y eso significaba que hacía más de media hora que debía estar poniéndose al día

Y ella, fiel a su costumbre de meterse y enterarse de todo en la vida de su mejor amiga, exigiría respuestas concernientes a cierto viaje a Londres, de donde, esperaba, la doctora y su compañero del FBI, hubiesen explorado hasta el último ápice de esa tensión sexual que existía entre los dos desde el día en que se conociesen, y, obviamente lo siguieran haciendo aunque su escapada a Londres se hubiese acabado. Esa era la razón de por qué estaba a las 07:35 hrs entrando por la puerta del Laboratorio Médico- Forense del instituto Jeffersonian, acompañada de dos cafés del Starbucks más cercano y una caja con donuts de la cafetería.

Pero, al contrario de sus expectativas, un laboratorio oscuro y vacío fue quien la recibió; extrañada, comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de su mejor amiga, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera haciendo algún papeleo en la oficina. Llegó a la puerta y la oscuridad la recibió. Cansada, cedió a la última opción.

.-¡Bren¡Cariño¿Dónde estás?-.

Nadie le contestó. Ahora Ángela estaba preocupada. "Quizás por exceso de sexo la noche anterior se había quedado dormida…" pensó, tratando de darse ánimo, porque no quería pensar que algo malo le hubiese pasado a la antropóloga, al menos, no mientras estuviera con Booth. "Pero y si no está con Booth". Finalmente, decidió ir a su oficina a esperar que la doctora llegara a la oficina.

_Siete cincuenta…_

Una Brennan muy molesta, miraba por el vidrio de la SUV de su novio.

.-¿Sigues enojada?- preguntó Booth.

El silencio fue toda su respuesta.

.-Vamos cariño… no puedes negar que te gustó…-.

.-No lo hago, pero… no quiero que esto intervenga en mi trabajo… debía estar a las siete en la oficina, para ponerme al día por toda la semana que pasé en Londres-.

.-No creo que sea TANTO aquello en lo que te tengas que poner al día… aparte, mientras te hacía el amor esta mañana, no vi que te preocupara mucho el llegar a tiempo al laboratorio-.

.-Oaisdniusg- por cualquier cosa, sólo escuchó el gruñido de su novia.

.-De acuerdo, prometo que la próxima vez que quiera hacerte el amor por la mañana, no lo haré… ¿De acuerdo?-.

.-Eso no es…-.

.-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Booth, sin dejarla terminar, mientras sonreía socarronamente. Estaban fuera del instituto.

.-Eso no es a lo que me refería Booth…-.

.-Creo que eso era exactamente a lo que te referías… y como te dije mientras corrías a tres metros delante de mí, de camino a la camioneta, si no quieres que te haga el amor por la mañana, no deberías dormir conmigo la noche anterior…-.

.-Engreído…-.

.-Gracias por el cumplido- Booth sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo él podía dar. Brennan sólo movió la cabeza negativamente, lo agarró por la corbata y lo besó un par de segundos, antes de alejarse sorpresivamente y bajar de la camioneta. Su novio quedó confundido por su repentino alejamiento pero después solo sonrió y comenzó a conducir, ahora debía apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, quizás su novia tenía razón y el hacerle el amor no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, por toda respuesta, negó y aceleró; rompería un par de leyes del tránsito, pero no se arrepentía de la razón por la cual lo haría.

_Siete cincuenta y cinco…_

La doctora Temperance Brennan llegaba a su refugio y santuario. En la plataforma, podía ver a Zach y Hodgins riéndose sobre algo, seguramente la composición de alguno de sus experimentos, o los planes para hacerlos. Sonrió y levantó la mano, los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo, indicando que la habían saludado. Por un momento, Brennan temió que Hodgins hiciera algún comentario sobre Booth y su semana, pero al siguiente momento los hombres volvieron a sus asuntos y pronto se olvidaron de ella. Por lo cual la doctora continuó su camino.

Una vez en su oficina, dejó su bolsa sobre el sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, esperando encontrarse con informes sobre lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia, sin embargo, lo único que la recibió era un post-it sobre el monitor de su computador. '¿Quieres tus archivos? Ven por ellos'.

.-Ángela…- musitó y después de ponerse la bata, comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de la artista.

La aludida estaba escribiendo algo en su computador y parecía bastante atareada, y por algunos segundos, la antropóloga pensó en sólo tomar los archivos e irse, para volver quizás, si el tiempo se lo permitía, a la hora de almuerzo. Tomó los archivos, pero no alcanzó a dar la vuelta cuando la voz de Ángela resonó.

.-¡Quieta ahí!-.

.-Secuestraste mis archivos…-.

.-Porque si no lo hacía, no vendrías a verme hasta que te pusieras al día con el trabajo…-.

.-Lo cual no tiene nada de malo…-.

.-Si lo tiene, dejas a tu mejor amiga con la duda…-.

.-¿Sobre qué?-.

.-Siéntate, tú y yo, debemos conversar…-.

.-Pero debo…-.

.-Siéntate… es la última vez que lo pediré amablemente…- intervino la artista con una voz metódica y fría, ante la cual su mejor amiga prefería sólo obedecer.

Brennan se sentó.

.-¡Perfecto!… ahora ¡Cuéntamelo todo!...-.

.-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó la doctora.

.-La excursión Londinense con el exquisito Agente que te siguió por un océano…-.

.-¿Qué quieres saber?-.

.-¡Todo!-.

.-Ángela eso es un poco vago…- volvió a expresar la doctora – tendrás que ser más específica que eso-.

.-De acuerdo… es que como no contestaste todas mis preguntas, por teléfono la otra vez…-.

.-Sí, porque tú no dejabas de gritar…-.

.-¡Oh¿Sí?...-.

.-Sí, ahora, para que pueda ir a trabajar ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-.

.-¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron tú y Booth?-.

.-¿Por qué querrías saber eso?-.

.-Porque quiero saber si explotaron hasta el último poco de esa tensión sexual entre ustedes…-.

.-.Honestamente, perdí la cuenta y no estoy interesada en darte un estudio estadístico de cuántas veces hice el amor en él-.

-¡Oh Dios Mío¿Así que hicieron el amor?- de un momento a otro Brennan se vio aplastada por su mejor amiga en un abrazo increíblemente apretado – estoy TAN ORGULLOSA de ti cariño… estoy muy feliz, sé que Booth y tú son el uno para el otro…-.

.-Gracias… creo…-.

.-¡Genial¡Siguiente pregunta ¿Qué tanto orgasmos tuviste¿Más de uno por vez? Porque, te juro, que cuando haces el amor con alguien que de verdad amas, son varios…-.

.-¡Ángela! me estás dando una jaqueca mientras divagas, me reservo esa respuesta…-.

.-¡Oh Dios mío¡Más de uno! Oh Brennan ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Yo sabía que nuestro agente favorito era todo un semental…-.

.-¿Esta conversación tiene algún punto al cual quieras llegar? de verdad Ángela, debo ir a trabajar…-.

.-Un par más… ¿En qué condición quedaron¿Novios, amantes, amigos con derecho?-.

.-Novios…-.

.-¡Oh por Dios¡Oh por Dios¡Oh por Dios!... ¡Novios!... No lo puedo creer-.

.-¡Ángela¡No grites! No tengo interés en que en el FBI se enteren por ti, ni tampoco el instituto completo…-.

.-Pero Bren…-.

.-Booth y yo pretendemos llevar las cosas con calma, así que por ahora ¡Por favor! Que esto quede entre tú y Hodgins-.

.-Pero ¿Por qué?-.

.-Porque sí…-.

.-Bren, 'porque sí' no es una respuesta-.

.-No quiero que arriesguemos nuestra relación profesional, en caso que nuestra relación personal no prospere… Ángela, yo… no podría perderlo… si no resultamos como novios… no podría perderlo como compañero…-.

.-Brennan…- la artista tomó la mano de su amiga en un acto protector.

.-¿Entiendes?-.

.-La verdad sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo… tú y él están hechos el uno para el otro, son incapaces de hacerse daño; se complementan en cada sentido, no son NADA sin el otro, se protegen a niveles irrisorios… Bren… tú y él se aman, y eso, no puede ser roto, o contaminado… lo suyo, resultará y entre más lo intenten ocultar más se arriesgan a que de verdad, los separen…- Ángela terminó de decir abrazando a su mejor amiga.

.-Tienes un punto válido, lo sé… pero, por favor… no estoy lista, aún no… sería incómodo para Cam y Cullen nos separaría sin pensarlo.. veamos como evoluciona esto y le diremos a todos ¿De acuerdo?-.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo?-.

.-Tres meses…-.

.-Dos semanas…-.

.-Dos meses…-.

.-Tres semanas…-.

.-Mes y medio…-.

.-Un mes… tómalo o les digo a todos en este instante…-.

.-De acuerdo, un mes…-.

.-De acuerdo tenemos un trato... ahora, dime ¿Qué más hicieron en Londres?-.

.-Visitamos la tumba de mi abuelo, está enterrado en Londres, y la casa donde viví cuando estuve con mi abuelo allí…-.

.-Cariño, tú eres la única que en sus vacaciones va a meterse con los muertos ¡Cómo si no lo hicieras en tu vida normal!-.

.-Booth dijo algo parecido…-.

.-Booth es un hombre inteligente… ¿Qué más?-.

.-Compramos recuerdos para los niños…-.

.-Aguarda… ¿Dijiste niños?-.

.-Sí, niños… Parker, Emma y Haley…-.

.-¡Trajeron cosas para su hijo y las hijas de la novia de tu hermano!-.

.-Sí…-.

.-¡No lo puedo creer!… ¡Amo a Booth! Le compraré una corbata chillona y los calcetines más coloridos que encuentre en la tienda…-.

.-¿Por qué harías eso?-.

.-Porque te hace comportar como una humana… oh Brennan, estoy tan feliz…-. De un momento a otro, la artista saltaba y gritaba por toda la habitación.

.-Ángela, me estás asustando… detente por favor…-.

.-¿Qué te sucede Ángela?- preguntó la doctora Saroyan desde el umbral de la puerta de la oficina. De pronto su vista se posó en Brennan. – Doctora Brennan volvió ¿Qué tal su viaje?- preguntó en un tono diplomático.

.-Muy bien, muchas gracias…-.

.-Me alegro… y espero que la próxima vez que decida tomar vacaciones las pida con un par de días de anticipación, como todo el resto de nosotros…-.

.-Sí, claro… no se preocupe, no volverá a pasar…-.

.-Así lo espero… y si se puede saber ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su viaje?-.

.-¡Mi abuelo! - mintió la doctora, no muy segura de cómo lo estaba logrando, pero las palabras solo fluían y continuó -Ocurrió un problema, su tumba, se robaron algunas cosas del mausoleo, un par de libros valiosos, la policía quería un registro de lo robado, pero la caja del banco donde estaba… el registro, sólo la podía abrir yo, jamás se me ocurrió firmar un poder para que lo hiciese el abogado… ahora lo hice… así que no creo que vuelva a ir de improviso a Londres-.

.-Me alegro… ahora, me gustaría que discutieran el viaje de la doctora Brennan en otro momento…-.

.-Claro…- Brennan se levantó – si me necesitan, estaré en mi oficina…- de un momento a otro la antropóloga ya había escapado de allí.

.-De acuerdo…-. Camille Saroyan también se retiró de la oficina.

.-Pero… ¡No es justo! Brennan no me dijo ¡Por qué llegó tarde el día de hoy!…- exclamó Ángela molesta, porque su jefa la había dejado sin la parte final de la historia.

* * *

_Espero que les guste este epilogo… saludos…Katie._

_contesto los rr finales..._

**Ani Laurie: **Gracias como siempre... que bueno que te guste, a ver si nos ponemos por fin de acuerdo para que te pase tu película...

**Mary RIZ:** MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias por tus rr!!! estoy muy feliz!!! espero que este epi cumpla con las expectativas de todos, que mal de tu conexión de teléfono, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo pero con la eléctrica ¡Fatal!... por eso vivo con el pc malo...y sip... quedaron hasta el epi 12 de 22

**Patry Trusky:** cool que te haya gustado, me alegra... mis ojeras me delatan en lo de poco sueño y mi mamá se pregunta lo mismo que tú ¿A qué maldita hora duermo? yo tampoco estoy muy segura...

**Liliana:** me da gusto que lo hayas leido, entero, espero que no te hayas cansado mucho... aquí hay un epílogo para que no esperen tanto...

**Nahodyx: **Naty¿Cómo va la pega?... si salió medio azucarado, pero aquí vuelvo con algo más Brennan style... espero que te guste, hablamos por msn


End file.
